


Danseur Noble（翻译）

by AMithen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Reaper76 Week, Rimming, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 大学生AU, 脱衣舞AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9756734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: Jack永远一下课就急急忙忙地离开，像是要迟到。Gabe永远在认真学习，Jesse准备拽他去找点乐子。





	1. Over the Airwaves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Danseur Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380603) by [W4nderingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar). 



> Warning：有少量骑脸和舔/肛情节

Jack一边关注着 _Lacroix_ _女士_ 一边分心看向门上的钟。现在已经过了下课的时间了。他需要在上班迟到前离开，如果他再迟到，Torbjörn便会杀了他。

“Morrison _先生_ ！”那位芭蕾老师用手杖连续敲打地板，将他的注意力敲了回来。“这样下去 _横杆_ 都能比你变成更成功的 _芭蕾舞者_ 。 _Fondu! Relevé! Fondu! Relevé!_ [1]”

“ _抱歉_ ， _女士_ ！”Jack大声认错，就像个训练营里的新兵，“不会再犯了！”

事实上，可能新兵营里比这要好受。至少他们的训练官只会大喊大叫，但 _Lacroix女士_ 会直视你的双眼，深入进你的灵魂，然后扼杀你的梦想。上她这门课的学生都说她指甲上的黑色并不是甲油，而是受害者们留下的风干的血迹。

Jack并不想让她摧毁自己跳舞的梦想。他有天赋，只是缺乏正式的训练，但这些课太烧钱真的糟透了。他不想去考虑钱的问题，他还能承担得起，这才是最重要的。把这些念头抛到一边，莫里森重新专注于日常训练：他不会再给 _Lacroix女士_ 在他身上多操出一个洞的借口了。上一个和他上床的家伙已经试过那样做了，这害得他全身酸痛了好几天。虽然无比渴望和人上床，他也不想重蹈覆辙，毕竟他对对象还是有标准的。但三个月没有性生活快把他磨垮了。

“Morrison _先生_ ，如果你是想试探我的耐心，你做到了。 _Cambré_ [2]！马上！”

靠！他今天怎么了？他能表现得比这更好！他和其他学生同时向一侧弯腰，在他做出 _半弯曲_ 动作时， _Lacroix女士_ 茶晶色的眼睛凝视着他，她的嘴唇弯出一个勉强通过的弧度，然后她移走了视线，宰割其他学生。

_女士_ 在让他们额外多做了二十分钟日常训练后——远超课堂理应结束的时间——终于放过了他们。

其他学生们拿出水瓶时，Jack已经带上背包走向门口。他拉开门，差点迎面撞上了Gabriel Reyes。

Jack希望他的脸已经因为训练而通红，否则Gabe就会发现他脸红了。Jack当然会在自已快要迟到、满身大汗、饥渴无比的时候撞到最火辣的人。

“很着急嘛， _gringo_ 。”Gabe说，语气平伏，眼神平板无波。

“要迟到了。”Jack说着从Gabe身边挤出去。天！只是那么短暂的肩膀相碰，他都能感受到对方因多年的芭蕾训练打造的厚实的肌肉。

“啊， _Gabriel_ ，我的 _首席男芭蕾（Danseur Noble）_ 。”Jack听到 _Lacroix女士_ 愉悦地说，“终于，有人值得一看！”

他没时间去嫉妒另一位 _芭蕾演员_ ，没有时间了。他急急忙忙地赶去位于过道最里的淋浴间。如果他满身是汗、没洗干净就去上班，薪水就会变少。Jack匆匆跑进一个小隔间锁上了门。脱衣服、冲洗、抹肥皂、剃毛——包括腿上，如果他不那么做之后总会有各式各样的麻烦——洗头、再冲洗，总共花了二十分钟。没时间给他擦干身体了。掏出一件干净的衬衫和一条运动裤穿上，Jack开门走出去。

然后他 _又_ 差点迎面撞到了Gabe。至少这次Gabe才是大汗淋漓的那个。但，靠，就算浑身是汗，他看起来也很棒。古铜色的皮肤闪着亮光，紧绷的肌肉像是要爆出黑色的打底衫，那条短得令人发指的短裤让Jack几乎看光了他粗壮结实的大腿。

“今天老是撞见。”Gabe说，嘴角抽动一下。

“抱歉。”Jack说，试图无视自己因为太过匆忙而没穿内裤的事实。

“不用。”

好吧，这话究竟是什么意思？

“你今天状态不太好。”

“你在看我跳舞？”这句话在Jack仔细思考前就从他嘴里蹦了出去。

Gabe耸了耸肩。“ _女士_ 偶尔请我帮她观察她课上的人。”

“你之前也看过我？”为什么他没办法在自己说蠢话前闭嘴？

“是的。Jack，你很不错。你能做得更好，但你必须得他妈的多练习。如果你想靠天赋取胜，她永远不会满意的。”

愤怒涌上Jack心头，那家伙说得好像自己没有用尽他从工作和其他一大堆课程里挤出来的所有空闲时间练习一样。“谢谢你的建议。”他将怒火压下去，尽量和善地回复。“如果你不介意，我 _上班_ 要迟到了。”拾起袋子，他与那位 _首席男芭蕾_ 擦肩而过，走出了淋浴室。

过后，当他有更多时间回想的时候，他会因为错过了自己与Gabe独处在淋浴室这样几乎是黄片开场的机会而痛心疾首。接下来的发展多么不言而喻啊？老天给他安排得这么完美而他却因为要工作不能扑过去。或者他可以让一群家伙灌醉自己然后忘了这个触手可及的机会。

他刚好在巴士离站前上了车——感谢上天——然后在到站前一个街区急匆匆地下了车，因为那段路实在太他妈堵了。

“像往常一样最后一个，Morrison！”Jack进去甚至还不到一秒钟，Jamison就拉长音调说。

“我也很高兴见到你，James。”Jack一边走向后台一边打招呼。

“喂！”Jamison打开自己更衣室的门，站在后台的过道上，泛红的浅金色头发上带着卷发夹，细长的身上紧绑着绒领浴袍。“我的名字是Jamison，没文化！Jame-i-son，因为我是一个有着名流名字的上流婊子。”

“如果你是名流，我就是英格兰的女王。”Jack路过其他人的更衣室，得意地笑着说。

“不要侮辱女王！”Jamison驳斥道，并向他竖起一根手指。

另一扇门打开了，一大坨用亮黄色毛巾包裹起来的肉体缓慢笨拙地走进过道里。“闭嘴吧，Jamie。你根本就不喜欢皇室。”

“我喜欢他们浮夸巨大的珠宝。”Jamison反驳。

“我这里也有为你准备的巨大的珠宝。”大块头说，手托了托自己的蛋蛋。

那张布满雀斑的脸颊变成和他的浴袍一样的暗粉色，Jack爆发出一阵大笑。Jamison举手投降。“我和禽兽一起工作！”他摔上了房门。

“Mako，干得漂亮。”Jack说，向男人眨了眨眼。

“我的殿下。”Mako扯出毛巾的一角行了一个屈膝礼。

Jack又笑了起来，还拍了拍男人的肩膀。

“哟，哟，哟！Morr-i-son！”

Lucio脖子上挂着耳机，穿着拳击短裤和袜子，脖子上挂着耳麦滑了过来。“给今晚的表演搞了一点超棒的新音效。你确定我没法说服你放弃用那首人神共愤的乡巴佬曲子吗？”

“如果那是给群舞做背景乐，我举双手赞成你废了它。但你为什么要掺和我的单独表演？那可是在给我他妈贵得不像话的大学学费买单。”

“你说得对。”Lucio的一条胳膊搭在Jack的肩膀上。“但讲真，如果你需要更好的背景音乐，记得找我。”他收紧握住Jack肩膀的手，将他向下按。“我会免费给你做。靠，如果你愿意让我帮你换首更好的曲子，我甚至可以给你钱。我想说的是每次那首歌一播，我就会有一小部分灵魂狗带，所以看在我灵魂和心智的健全的份上让我换掉它吧！”

“抱歉。”Jack说，甩掉肩上那条胳膊，“它为我的支出买单。我会买对耳塞给你做圣诞节礼物的。”

“我更想要我的灵魂。”

“好吧，我的礼物预算大概是每人十块这样。”

Lucio笑了。“小气鬼。”

“只是个大学生。”Jack应答道。他停在自己更衣室旁边的门前，头探进打开的门内。“嘿，Sebastian。”

那个高大的男人正在做举重练习。他露出一个微笑，像个活泼好动的孩子一样招手。

“热身吗？”Jack问。

Sebastian点了点头。他指了指Jack的背包和湿头发。

“对，我又迟到了。课堂就是个屠宰场。但我会准备好的。今晚小费应该超级多，天知道房租一直掐着我脖子。”

Sebastian微笑，手指放在唇前，然后移走，快速地用手势示意了四个字。

Jack手指碰了碰下巴后向前抛出，像在做一个飞吻。“你也好运。结束后和我们一起去喝一杯？”

Sebastian用力点了点头，锈棕色的头发前后飘动。Jack轻轻地笑了。

“祝今晚成功。”Jack挥手道别，走向自己的休息室。

今天的课可能糟透了，还完全错过了与Gabe独处的机会——但，嘿，会有更好的机会出现的，那时他会牢牢把握，引起Gabe的注意。Jack就是这么乐观向上——他有预感今晚会很成功。周五晚上意味着丰足的小费，而小费多意味着他能支付各种开销。如果今晚能多赚一点，他就可以请几天假专心练芭蕾。

他关上房门，脱下日常衣物，该准备工作了。

 

 

～

 

 

“最好的兄弟，最好的朋友，最好的伙伴。”Jesse说着坐到Gabe旁边的椅子里。

“你有企图。”Gabe说。他喝了一口咖啡，在教科书空白的地方做着笔记。

“你说得对，先生！”Jesee说，笑得像个蛇头[3]，“在你撒谎说你有其他计划不能去之前，先听我说完。”

Geba叹了口气，看向他最好的朋友。“Jesse，我来这个小咖啡厅是为了能一个人好好学习。如果你不停在这里打扰我还大吵大闹，你会害得我被赶走的。”

“如果你同意我就不会吵啦。”Jesse提议道。

Gabe揉了揉眉骨，试图阻止预料中的头痛。每次Jesse想将他拖去干什么的时候他都会无法抑制地头疼。“就……小声一点。”

“好！”Jesse把脚搭在他对面的椅子上，“今晚跟我和大伙们去浪吧。”

永远都是这一句。Gabe有太多的任务要完成了。他的课时排得满满当当；还要帮 _Lacroix女士_ 观察她的课堂并从中挑出真正有天赋的人；更不要提他还要为自己最终芭蕾舞考核排练。只要 _Lacroix女士_ 稍微对他的表现有一点不满，这场考核都会以他被谋杀收场。他的生活已经足够艰难了，而他甚至还不能和唯一一个他想要深入了解的人独处超过三秒钟：为了能和Jack独处并约他出来喝咖啡他已经计划了一整年，但那个人总是一副要迟到的模样，一下课就争分夺秒地跑掉。他他妈完全没机会——

“在你开口前，”Jesse在Gabe能说话前就打断了他，“听我讲。Angela比我们所有人加起来都要忙十倍，她同意了；Fareeha刚刚参加了警官考试，如果不做点什么让她分心，我很肯定她会去杀人；Lena在放假，回来美国了；而Genji的全家人都过来玩了，他会很想做点什么来避开他们。拜托，Gabe？大伙都到齐了，如果你不在就不一样了。”

Gabe手捂住了脸。靠，为什么偏偏在他忙到升天的时候他们都同意了？天啊，这年头想见到他们其中一个都很难了，所有人？“好吧。”他呻吟一声，“你赢了，我去。”

Jesse笑了。“好！今晚八点去我那儿。”

“我不想浪费整晚的学习时间坐在你那间邋遢的公寓里，喝恶心到死的啤酒。”

“不，只是在那集合再一起出发。信我，你会喜欢的。今晚会很有趣。”

“如果又是去那些该死的俱乐部，请上天帮我，没有人能找到你的尸体藏哪。”

 

 

～

 

 

四个小时的路程，满满一车的人，十五块钱高昂的停车费后，Gabe站在一间脱衣舞俱乐部外面，排着队，准备好谋杀Jesse。他竟然放弃了一整晚的学习训练，花了一大笔超预算的钱来看一大堆他完全不感兴趣的假胸。操他的McCree。

“我要掐住你的脖子，看着生命之光从你眼睛里消失。”他在自己曾经最好的朋友把手搭到他的肩上时嘶声威胁道。

“不要讲得那么认真，不然你会因为预谋杀人被抓的。”

“我不敢相信自己竟然同意了跟你来色情酒吧。”

“这不是色情酒吧。”Jesse说，挑了挑眉，“这是我们都能享受的地方。你上一次和人上床是什么时候？”

Gabe呻吟着翻了个白眼。“我看不出有什么关联。”

“你需要好好玩一晚上，再找个很棒的幻想对象。”Jesse说，“如无意外，你能找到适合拍打的屁股。”

“操，你几岁？谁会那样讲？”

“信我。”Jesse抛了个媚眼，“我已经彻底地侦查过这个地方了。女孩们会高兴的，我们也会高兴的。尤其是你，一定会喜欢这里的主菜的。”Jesse吻了吻他的指尖，“我们能看到完美的肉体。如果 _他_ 都不能让你性奋，你就是阳痿了。”

“每一次你说‘信我’我只会更想揍你。”Gabe说着，大门打开了。

Lena和Angela齐声尖叫，和数不清的女性们一起将他俩推了进去。

Genji坚持要坐舞台旁边的桌子。Jesse让女孩们坐到前面，让她们享受最佳视角。Jesse建议Gabe去躺在舞台上，或许会有一个脱衣舞男可怜他和他上床，Gabe叫他滚蛋。在打断Jesse的脖子前，他径直奔向吧台。

那个制备饮料的男人像头两米多高的熊，随随便便就比这里所有人加起来都要性感。虽然他白金色的头发和胡子里头掺杂着一点灰，但是是那种合适得让他看起来像一个高雅绅士的灰色。Gabe对金发确实有点…… _情结_ 。他拒绝更进一步的承认。吧台边挤满了女人，有一个“不小心”撞到他的女人赤裸裸地盯着他。他突然对鲨鱼缸上吊着的那一大块肉感同身受。

终于艰难挤到吧台边时，Gabe想点的从长岛冰茶变成了龙舌兰。准确点说他想要七杯，因为这样能同时干死的他的钱包和肝。他在吧台那里就为了帮又要走进鲨鱼群的自己壮胆而干了一杯（吧台服务员隆隆的笑声大概能将这个俱乐部震散架）。一共就几分钟，期间夹杂着两个不当接触，被拍了一记屁股，Gabe终于回到座位。

女孩们已经在喝酒了，还喝了几杯。靠，他们是怎么搞到餐桌服务的？

“谢啦！”Jesse说，伸手去拿Gabe的龙舌兰

Gabe搧走了他的手。“我要靠它们熬过今晚。”

灯光暗了下来。在女人们尖叫的时候，Gabe喝下了第二杯。一个手臂上有纹身、胡子长到胸前的小个子男人走上了舞台。Gabe觉得比起脱衣舞男，他更像个圣诞老人。

“女士们，先生们，欢迎光临。”男人对着话筒说，“我是Torbjörn，今晚的主持。大家都准备好见一见我的男孩们了吗？”

更多狂野的尖叫声。Gabe再干了一杯。他明早一定会后悔，但现在他需要酒精给予他勇气。

“我没听见。”主持刺激着人群，将手放在耳朵上。

所有人都在尖叫。Lena在桌子底下踢了Gabe一脚。

“来嘛，亲爱的！”她大笑着，“放松点！只是玩玩嘛！”

Gabe发出一声敷衍的“呜呼”。

“很好，我想这让男孩们兴奋起来了。”Torbjörn露出一个顽劣的笑容，“女士们，你们有眼福了。看来那些欢呼声吸引了澳洲最强的超级间谍。女士们先生们，准备迎接伟大的James Bound，就是你们熟知的009.5！”

房间里的灯都熄灭了，取而代之的是舞台上灯光闪耀。随着James Bond的音乐响起，一个高个子男人悠闲地踱上舞台，拨弄着他精致的黑西装的袖口。

噢天！这比Gabe预想的还糟糕。这不只是一些将近全裸的人在舞台上跳舞，还是一场完整的演出。现在就杀了他吧！

James Bound昂首阔步，在舞台上下来回走动，向女士们抛去下流的眼神，做着一些空手道的动作。炫耀了一会儿后，他从人群中选了一个女人上台，然后开始一件件脱下西装，将衣物随意地搭在女人身上，最后在她身旁扭着屁股，全身上下仅剩一条亮黄色丁字裤。

Gabe觉得口干舌燥。日了狗了，还有观众参与环节？他宁愿去死。感谢上天他在女孩们的后面。但他依然尽量滑到椅子底，让自己更不显眼。

“啊我还以为你喜欢金发。”Jesse说，在那个脱衣舞男跳着舞经过的时候，手肘捅了捅Gabe。这简直不能称之为跳舞：台上的小男孩甚至熬不过 _Lacroix女士_ 课上一半的热身环节。

Fareeha是他们这桌唯一一个敢于站起来还向丁字裤里塞了一块钱的人。

“这太尴尬了。”Gabe说。他正在灌下第四杯，意识到自己的脸已经红得发亮。

“芭蕾学校的性感男神被一个小小的男人的屁股尴尬到了？”Jesse大笑道。

“我不是芭蕾学校的性感男神。”Gabe恨恨道。这时“James Bound”走走停停、摆着屁股到舞台的另一侧去。

“真的？我敢发誓你那个学校里学生们发的百分之九十九的推特、ins和脸书都是有关于你火辣透顶，想被你操到床里的性幻想。”

Gabe扶额。“这就是为什么我从来不跟学校里的人约会。”

“那就别约啊。”Jesse说，“时不时跟人打一炮有什么问题吗？我觉得这赞透了。”

“总有一天你遭报应。”

“我喜欢刺激。”Jesse顶了回去，笑得像头狼一样。

009.5的丁字裤里塞满了小费，他鞠了一躬，表演结束。舞台上的灯暗了下去，而房间里的灯则重新亮了起来。Torbjörn回到台上，Gabe觉得他的轮廓有点模糊。

“男孩们女孩们，好好看看你们的心还在不在，它们刚刚可能被偷走了！”Torbjörn偷笑道，“大家伙儿，掌声送给James Bound！”在一阵短促的掌声响起后，Torbjörn伸手示意安静下来。“在座的有谁喜欢坏男孩？”

整个房间回响着尖叫。Gabe很确定Angela是叫得最大声的那个。谁能想到一个纤瘦的医学院学生能玩得那么开呢？

“听起来像是有人喜欢坏男孩。”Torbjörn戏弄着，“你们喜欢那种高大的？”

尖叫声。

“深色皮肤？”

更多疯狂的尖叫声。

“还有帅气？”

某处传来一辆摩托车的轰鸣声。什么鬼？

“很好，那拎好你们的裤子。今晚我们请来了最性感、最高大、最恶劣的地狱天使。来自狂野而又无法无天的公路，Buck Cummings！”

摩托车的声响越来越大，然后突然冲到台上。Gabe——还有至少一半的观众——被摩托车如雷贯耳的轰鸣以及堪堪停在T台边缘给吓了一跳。

车上那个巨大的男人随意地踢下了车的支架然后下了车。Lena不停地给自己扇风降温，而Angela吹了个响亮的口哨。Torbjörn在说Buck很高大的时候并没有在开玩笑。除此之外他还很结实健壮。那件黑色机车皮夹克几乎要被他宽阔的肩膀和胸膛挤爆。而这样的人要准备跳舞？Gabe根本想不出那会是什么样。

他的想法很快就被纠正了。虽然Buck是个大块头，但他的脚步却出奇地轻快。他的表演不像James Bound那么炫耀浮夸，但他能优雅地绕着摩托舞动他的屁股，从未失去过平衡。他使用摩托车的方式几乎就像Gabe在使用 _横杆_ 。至少在他扛起摩托前是这样的。摩托被他前后挥舞，女人们都疯狂了，而Gabe的脸涨红了。

Buck最后穿的不比一件背心和一根黑带子多——这话没有双关[4]。Gabe喝下的酒开始上头了，因为比起尴尬得捂脸，他竟然在深思Buck那样巨大的身材是如何找到合适的丁字裤。或许是因为有专门为高大的脱衣舞男而设的商店？Buck重启摩托车，仅以后轮着地便驶离舞台，又引发了一波欢呼尖叫。

Torbjörn又回来了，他的轮廓现在已经很模糊了。Gabe在座位里摇摇晃晃的，好吧，现在感觉还可以，可能今晚没那么糟糕。当然目前为止还没有一个人能让他有性趣，但他也从没指望过会有。毕竟他的口味非常挑剔，那就是金发、蓝眼睛、，永远赶着离开的芭蕾舞者，无论Gabe多么努力地想制造独处机会和他说话。他想知道这场演出有没有这样的表演。

“在场有音乐爱好者吗？”Torbjörn问道，“有人想要音乐进入自己吗？随着节拍舞动吗？震动你的小宇宙吗？”

天，这个台词烂透了但其他人还是欣然接受。Gabe摇了摇头，无奈地低笑。

“双手合十吧各位，接下来有请出音乐之魂，Johnson Spanks！”

随着工业风节奏[4]的响起，所有灯都熄灭了。一盏聚光灯打开，照亮了舞台上一个身着绿色紧身运动衫、黑裤子和绿色运动鞋的男人。他的长发绺随着他滑过舞台的轻柔动作而摇摆，身体依着节拍舞动，仿佛这比让他走路更自然。

现在这个人倒可以被称为舞者。确实，有不少人有舞蹈天赋，毫无疑问这个人是其中之一。但他可能太过放纵了。他的舞蹈中有一种野性——暂且不算他踩着节拍脱衣服这部分——在告诉Gabe， _芭蕾_ 里所贯彻的端方严谨的原则可以将“Johnson Spanks”扯回正轨。

那个男人以一连串旋转最终膝盖着地结束了整场表演，那时他身上除了一条绿色的丁字裤外没有其他衣物遮蔽他俊美的红棕色的皮肤。

“呼！”Jesse叫喊着，在台上的男人重新站起来鞠躬时欢呼着。“现在有料了，对吧？”

“对。”Gabe肯定着，喝起了第五杯。“他跳得很好，平衡也不错，他有这天赋。但我觉得他的鞋子不太合适，他需要更轻一点的。”

Jesse盯着他。“Gabe你什么毛病？”

“你什么意思？”

“一大片火辣汗湿美好的只穿着一条丁字裤的肉体在你面前而你却在评价他的舞蹈技巧？”

Gabe耸了耸肩。“我是个跳舞的，这就是我做的。”

“如果你不能关掉芭蕾开关，启动你的性爱驱动，你喝得还不够醉。”

Gabe抬了抬下巴，嘲笑道：“我，和芭蕾一样，有高标准。”

Jesse得意地笑了。“你等着吧。”

Johnson Spanks边给尖叫的粉丝送飞吻，边离开舞台。他退下后，Torbjörn重返台上。很好，现在Torbjörn的轮廓好像和环境融为一体，灯光模糊，整个房间都在慢……不，是快速地旋转。是因为酒吗，还是因为那些正在放到台上的东西？不对，那些东西是被抬到台上。一台类似举重机的东西，一些大石头还有……木柴？

“女士们先生们，准备上台的那个人已无须介绍。你们都认识他，全世界最强壮的男人。下面有请，Rex Drillerson！”

Gabe忍不住笑这个名字，这些脱衣舞男听起来就像是黄片男星[6]。倒也不是说他那么忙还能挤出多少时间看黄片。

Rex走到台上，穿着摔跤手的弹力裤和作战靴，头上绑着一根吸汗带。他的块头甚至比Buck还大，但比起单纯的肉块他身体的线条更健美。如果以他为单位，Rex等于七个他；他有着树干一样粗的腿，粗壮的手臂和宽阔得能停下一辆小型汽车还有空隙的胸膛。但他的脸看起来很和善，知更鸟蛋蓝的眼睛几乎是紧张地扫视全场。他看起就像小奶狗那么可爱。虽然不是Gabe的菜，但还是很可爱。

Rex向手里吐了口唾沫，摩擦着它们，走向举重机。他将插销取出，插进了最下面的孔里。

“我操！”Gabe不由自主地感叹道。

为了 _芭蕾_ 他必须练习举重。因为 _女芭蕾舞演员们_ 虽然看起来很轻，但至少也有45公斤的重量，加上戏服的时候只会更重。 _男芭蕾们_ 必须能够将她们托举起来并保持姿势，而在表演中会穿插多次托举，平时更要在训练中反复不停地做。而Rex在尝试举起随随便便就90公斤以上的砝码。

Rex抓着拉杆，活动了一下肩膀就开始向下拉。砝码缓缓地向上升起。他手臂上的肌肉在他用力的时候鼓胀起来。砝码间碰撞声清晰可闻——证明它们不是假道具——Rex没有放松，拉杆上的两只手减为一只，但他看起来仍然显得毫不费力。他转身面向观众，一只手在身后继续拉动着拉杆，他的胸膛在灯光里闪烁，上面仅覆着一层薄汗

他放下拉杆后，就走向了那堆石头。它们看起来像是沉重的球形的桃红色花岗岩。

Gabe觉得比起做道具，这些石头做流理台桌面会更适得其所。花岗岩的流理台一直是他的梦想，那会让做饭更有意思。总有一天他会有的。

Rex拿起两个他未来的流理台，将它们抛到半空中。

他在表演单手抛接两个沙滩球大小的石头，观众们都倒吸了一口气。

“他就像个机器！”Genji说，手扇着风给脸降温。

Rex将一只脚伸到第三个未来的流理台后面，像踢毽子一样轻松地将它踢到空中。他现在同时抛接着三个球，但依然和刚刚举重时一样轻易。

“麻烦来个人给Genji一杯水。”Fareeha窃笑着，“我觉得他要蒸发了！”

“他确实一直偏爱健壮的大个子。”Lena调戏道。

“闭嘴。”Genji撅着嘴咕咕哝哝道，“我只是单纯地在欣赏他为了到达那种程度的付出和锻炼。”

Jesse靠了过来。“表演结束后你可以来一次大腿舞。”他告诉他的室友。

Genji嗤之以鼻。“我没这么饥渴！”

“这句话也是对你们说的，女士们。”Rex接住三个石头并将它们放回地面时，Jesse说道，“所有男孩们在演出之后都会跳大腿舞。”

Lena的脸刷的红了，Angela露齿一笑，而Fareeha开怀大笑。Gabe摇了摇头。那些人今晚肯定能从他们这张桌子大捞一笔。

Rex走向那堆木柴，捡起一大把并带到舞台中央。他留了一根竖在自己脚边，其余的全扔到地上。其实把超过半米长的树枝称为“木柴”很牵强，那些树枝看起来更像幼树的树干。Rex抓着木头的两端将它横了起来，片刻之后，他将木头活生生撕成两半。

“我操！”Genji在观众们倒抽气的时候大叫出声。

“清理一下。”Fareeha说，“Genji需要一条新裤子。”

Jesse爆发出一阵笑声，而Genji在用手指弹Fareeha。Gabe自己也轻笑起来。好吧。那 _确实_ 很了不起。或许今晚没那么糟糕，而这大概也不是酒后胡说。

Rex捡起另一根木头，手指陷入木头的顶端，然后从中间将木头分成两半。操，Gabe可能也要给自己扇扇风了。即使要将 _女芭蕾_ 高举过头一整天，Rex都绝对没问题。

在他让一堆木头变成火柴后，Rex用手指连续拍打着自己的下巴，在T台上来回走动，扫视着各张桌子。Jesse和其他观众一起站了起来，尖叫着，不停地招手。Gabe在自己的座位上摇晃。Jesse在干什么？

最后，Rex停在了他们的桌前。他笑着向Jesse摆了摆手。Jesse指向女孩们。Rex点了点头，招手示意他们上台。

“我的天，Jesse你做了什么？”Angela问道。

“到台上去。”Jesse催促他们。

Rex又指了指他们并招手让他们上来。

“快去！”Gabe也催促他们上去，“不要让那个人干等。”

“那你去啊！”Lena发出短促的尖叫，想要坐回椅子上。

Gabe用力踢了她的椅子一脚，让她连人带椅滑向舞台。在她能够逃掉前，Rex就抓住了她的手将她扯上了台。

“我不要一个人！”Lena大声尖叫，伸手抓住了Angela将她带了上去。

“你也别想逃！”Angela说着抓住了Fareeha的手腕，将她也带上了。

Rex看了一下这三个人，然后再次回到桌子旁。他指着Genji，勾了勾手指。

Genji发出一声短促的尖叫。

“又需要清理咯。”Jesse说着，将Genji从椅子上赶起来。

Rex也没让Genji逃掉。他抓住Genji的手肘，将他扯到台上。Rex让他们排成一列，女孩们低声交谈，脸蛋通红。现在他们的顺序是Lena，Fareeha，Genji，Angela。Gabe很好奇他准备做什么，要从他们身上跳过去吗？Rex在Fareeha和Genji身后半蹲，指引着他们向后坐到他的肩膀上。行云流水般，他站了起来，肩上那两个人在被举到半空时都止不住放声尖叫。

Gabe靠向Jesse，说；“Rex的左肩需要清理一下。”

Jesse大笑，把一条手臂搭在Gabe的肩膀上。“这才是我怀念的那个好朋友！”

将肩上的那两个人平衡好后，Rex将他的手放在Lena和Angela臀部后方，让她俩坐在他的手上并托举起来。Lena看起来准备要晕倒，而Angela边笑边鼓掌。观众们都为他的表演而疯狂，Rex笑了。在他慢慢地上下移动托举这Lena和Angela的手的时候，Gabe也加入了欢呼大叫的行列。

不久之后——至少对Genji和Angela来说是这样的——Rex将他们一一放回地上。Lena字面意义上地一蹦一跳地回到座位上，脸红得像个熟透的草莓。Fareeha和Rex握了握手，Angela也跟着握了手。Genji和Rex握手的时间有点太长了，然后Fareeha将他拖下了舞台。

“不用谢我，女士们。”Jesse说着，像只得意的公鸡一样挺起了胸膛，“我会以威士忌和可乐的形式收取你们的谢意。”

“闭嘴！”Fareeha大笑道，“你明知道他会选人上去但他会选谁跟你完全没关系。”

Rex在台上活动了一下他的肌肉，让全场女士都兴奋得大叫。他紧绷的裤带里迅速被小费塞满。他鞠了一躬，慢慢地离开舞台，在他的身影完全消失前他一直都在伸展着他的肌肉。

“要他！”Genji上气不接下气地说，“要他来跳大腿舞！”

他们全都笑了，Gabe的笑声最响亮。他怀念这个，和他的朋友们外出闲逛，放声大笑，掂量调戏男人。他在桌上敲了敲手指。

“我们要多出来几次。”他说，“我们所有人一起。我想你们了。”

“不要那么多愁善感，Reyes。”Fareeha眨着眼说。

“我们要！”Lena突然大声说，“我们可以把所有脱衣舞俱乐部都去个遍直到Gabe找到某个让他high起来的人。”

整张桌子满溢着笑声。Gabe脸红了。

“好吧，我不认为有这样的人。”

“挑剔。”Lena嘲笑道。

“高标准。”Gabe驳回去。

“芭蕾舞男。”

“空姐。”

Lena忍不住傻笑，Gabe也和她一起笑了。他们一定要多出来几次。他感觉到自己依旧活着，仿佛生活里不再只有无止境的学习和工作。

“现在，”传来了Torbjörn的声音。

Gabe重新看向舞台。圣诞老人什么时候到台上的？哇哦，好吧。那四……不，等一下，是五杯？让他有点飘了。

“我们已经见识了间谍、坏男孩、自由魂灵和强壮的人。今晚很有趣对不对女士们？”

吵吵闹闹的人群中爆发出欢呼声。

“现在，虽然那些男人们都很有趣……但有时，难道你不想要一个善良、诚实、勤恳的男人吗？”

“阿门！”Jesse大叫道。

Torbjörn笑了。“他说得对。就算间谍和坏男孩很有趣，但他们第二天就会离开。一个自由魂灵永远渴望自由。你想要一个坚强且善良的男人。那种既性感又敏感的类型，他会整日辛苦劳作，而又整晚温柔照料你。”

Gabe极不愿承认……但是这听起来很棒。他又何不想找到一个值得信赖的人，和他一起分担房租和做饭职责。如果他们之间还能做爱，锦上添花！

“听起来，”Torbjörn继续说，“你们似乎都很吃乡下男孩这一套。那好吧女士们，农民Jack McOff就是你们想要的人。”

房间里的灯都灭了，舞台上的重新亮起，女人们已经彻底地疯狂了。某首乡村音乐正在响起，Gabe听到那小提琴的声音时想把自己的耳朵抓下来，直到他看见了那个走上台的人。

他穿着有些磨口的牛仔靴和舒适的褪色牛仔裤，裤子在他的胯部明显过紧，或者，他有一根大屌。很可能二者兼有。他蓝色格子衬衫的袖口挽至上臂，露出了精壮的肱二头肌和干农活留下的晒痕。一件白色的大手帕松散地围在他的脖子上。他一直歪着头，头上已经褪色的棕色牛仔帽挡住了他的脸。他的手搭在皮带上。

Gabe并不是那种会被农民迷得神魂颠倒的类型，但妈的，这个人的身材太好了。有力量感的长腿，紧窄的屁股和腰。宽阔的胸膛和肩膀——但又不至于太宽——和美好强壮、像是确实经由真正的农活锻炼而非健身房里短暂的操练而成的手臂。那个人轻松地随着音乐节拍移动，悠悠哉哉地走到舞台上，靴子轻擦着地板，屁股扭动着。靠，他在检查那些箱子。高挑，自信，身段优美，大屌。如果他是金发的话……

 

_You need hands, rough not soft_ _（你需要一双手，粗糙的手）_

_To come and warm you up up in that cold hayloft_ _（来抚摸你，在冰冷的干草棚里温暖你）_

 

男人的手抚摸过大腿——完美地勾勒出他屁股的线条——然后回到胸膛上，他的臀部随着节拍向前顶撞。

 

_Let me hold you little darling in my big strong arms_ _（让我将你，小可爱，拥进我强壮的怀抱中）_

_Can't get these kind of muscles anywhere but a farm_ _（除了农场你没法在其他地方找到这样健美的肌肉）_

 

他炫耀似的伸展着手臂，但他确实有着令人赞叹的肌肉线条。Gabe不介意让那双手环在他身旁。在金发人用那双充满力量的手臂环绕他的脖子，纤长的手指玩弄他头发时，他会轻柔地抚摸那双手。Gabe咬了咬下唇，在椅子上不安分地移动，他的裤子前俨然支起了一个小帐篷。Gabe已经很久很久没有过舞伴了。或许一点点小幻想也不是那么过分……

 

_Hey, I'm a country man_ _（嘿，我是个乡下人）_

_A city boy can't do the things I can_ _（城市人可做不来我能做的）_

 

他抬起了头。Gabe 的下巴掉了下来。我操他妈的！Jack？他的Jack？班里那个？那明亮动人的笑容和熠熠生辉的蓝宝石般的眼睛……Gabe不可能认错，毕竟他已经觊觎这些整整一年了。Jack是个脱衣舞男？Gabe拿起一杯酒猛灌下去。我靠！Jack眨着眼睛，压了压帽檐。Gabe看着Jack的手轻划过脖子上的手帕而后一把将其扯下，他也要给自己降降温了。

 

_I can grow my own groceries_ _（我能种出自己的储备）_

_And salt cure a ham_ _（还能腌制火腿）_

Jack在头上舞动那块手帕，然后将它放在两腿之间，在上面前后摩擦着。Gabe急切地灌下了最后一杯酒，那块白布前后滑动着，滑动着，像是在摩擦着他自己的胯。

 

_Hey baby, I'm a country man_ _（嘿，宝贝，我是个乡下人）_

 

Jack把那条手帕抛向人群。Gabe在自己意识到他不在那个方向的时候已经站起了半个身。某个黑头发的婊子拿到了。Gabe在想他能不能从她手中抢过来……

Jesse的手肘从旁戳了戳他。“兴奋了？”他的喊声盖过了音乐。

没必要撒谎。Gabe裤子前面已经随着Jack屁股每一次流畅的摆动而越来越紧了，Jesse会注意到的。“嗯。”Gabe伸手去拿下一杯，才发现自己已经喝光了。“靠。”他受不了了。Jack穿着背心和舞蹈用紧身裤的时候就已经够性感了，他怎么能穿着衬衫和牛仔裤的时候还一样性感。Jack细长的手指解开了衬衫的第一颗纽扣，而后向下抚摸，Gabe情不自禁地紧捏着空杯子。是其他人在大叫吗？还是说他脉搏的声音太响了？他已无法分辨。

 

_I've got a jeep with camouflage seats_ _（我有一辆迷彩色的吉普）_

_That way nobody sees us parked back up in these trees_ _（这样没人会看见我们停在树丛中）_

 

Jack跪在地上，双腿大张，牛仔裤绷得紧紧的。噢靠。在此情此景之前Gabe都没意识到他有血压问题。Jack向后倾倒，手压在脚踝上，胸膛挺起，肩膀前后摆动，背部弓起。他依着节奏向前律动，偶尔扭动上半身，让Gabe更为疯狂。他非常无比十分渴望他能再喝一杯来压下他纷飞的绮念。

 

_Your little ipod's loaded down with Hoobastank_ _（你的小Ipod里都是Hoobastank_ [7] _的歌）_

_Don't be a tape player hater girl were groovin' to Hank_ _（不要讨厌听磁带，姑娘们都很爱Hank_ [8] _）_

_Hey, I'm a country man_ _（嘿，我是个乡下人）_

 

皮带扣发出响亮的声音，Jack将皮带整根抽出来并抛到身后。他解开了另一颗纽扣，洁白诱人的锁骨隐隐从领口露了出来，而他的胸线还潜藏在下一颗纽扣后面。Gabe舔了舔唇，吹了个口哨。

 

_A city boy can't do the things I can_ _（城市人可做不来我能做的）_

 

Jack的手从脚踝移到前方，整个人跪趴在地上。

 

_I can hot-wire your tractor_ _（我能发动你的拖拉机）_

_And plow up your land_ _（在你的土地里深深地耕种）_

 

他对着地面有节奏地上下摆动身体，他的动作色情得像在做爱。Gabe的心要从喉咙里跳出来了。他能回到过去接受Jesse的提议躺在舞台上吗？因为他现在真的很想躺在舞台上。Jack最后用力地冲刺了一下，他重新跪了起来。

 

_Hey baby, I'm a country man_ _（嘿，宝贝，我是个乡下人）_

 

Jack以膝为支点开始旋转，随着旋转站了起来后继续保持旋转。在过量饮酒和大脑供血不足的双重压迫下，Gabe眼前闪现了Jack在 _Lacroix女士_ 的课堂上的旋转。他的姿势，完美的“挺拔”，胸腔上提，肩膀下压，虚环臀部。操，他把 _芭蕾_ 带进了脱衣舞里！为什么这让他更火辣十倍？

先前的乐声停了，取而代之的是小提琴和吉他的二重奏。Jack完美地完成了那个几乎是 _脚尖旋转_ 的动作，并再解开了一颗扣子。他的手滑回屁股上，开始表演一段排舞[9]。Gabe很确定那些熟读圣经的人会对Jack摆弄屁股向前冲顶的动作颇有意见，传教士们会对他舔唇、压帽、脱靴的方式大肆谴责，但Gabe现在只想大叫哈利路亚！

他在舞台上轻盈地滑动，步伐坚定而优雅，他完美地表演着该如何舞台上的移动。在课上的时候，他这幅放松自然的模样都去哪了？如果他能在 _Lacroix女士_ 面前跳这支舞——好吧不是特指现在这一支——她一定会震惊的。你没法教会一个人天赋，你只能拥有它，Jack很明显在隐藏实力。

 

_You like the ivy league hum-v tennis sweater type_ _（你喜欢穿Polo衫、高学历的那类型）_

_But girl I'm here to tell you don't believe the hype_ _（但姑娘我是来告诉你不要太相信广告宣传）_

 

Jack讥笑一声，一只手跨在皮带上，另一只手拨开了剩下纽扣，撕开了衬衫。人群在疯狂地大叫……还是只是Gabe在叫？他不确定。Jack的身躯宛如由石膏完美雕刻而成，丰满而多汁的胸肌，硬挺粉红的乳头，不像Rex展示的那样六块腹肌那般强壮，而是颀长精干如同长跑运动员般尖叫着“能干上一整天”的身体线条。

Gabe幻想了一整年那些夹克和宽松的T恤下面隐藏的身材，而他竟然只需要花钱就能看到？

Jack再次旋转，顶了顶帽子，肩膀下压，整件衬衫滑了下去。

 

_Hey, I'm a country man_ _（嘿，我是个乡下人）_

_I can wrestle hogs and gators with my two bare hands_ _（我能够徒手与公猪和短吻鳄搏斗）_

 

他挺胸阔步但脚步轻盈的在T台上移动，身体的重量均匀地落在赤裸的双足上——在Gabe久经训练的眼中——还有有一点重心前倾。他停在了舞台的边缘。

 

_Girl you better move quick_ _（姑娘们，你们最好动作快）_

_I'm in high demand_ _（我可是很抢手）_

 

Jack弯下一个 _Cambré_ _的动作，抓着大腿上的布料，将牛仔裤撕开。_

两个念头争先恐后地涌入Gabe的大脑，他完全没想过原来牛仔裤可以被撕开——妈的Jack穿着一条蓝色的丁字裤，在那鼓胀的布料顶端还有一个白色小星星。尖叫声要刺穿他的耳膜了。Gabe发现自己也在为那突破天际的音量作贡献。

 

_Hey baby, I'm a country man_ _（嘿，宝贝，我是个乡下人）_

_Hey, I'm a country man_ _（嘿，我是个乡下人）_

_Huntin' me a good ole' country girlfriend_ _（我想要一个善良老套的乡下姑娘）_

 

Jack慢慢绕了一圈，扫视全场最后走到他们桌前。Gabe的汗瞬间哗啦哗啦地往下流。噢靠！噢靠！Jack看到他了？他在做什么？他为什么要走过来？冷静。别动。冷静。别动。绝对不要弹起来逃跑。Jack坐在舞台的边缘，他长得不可思议的腿在舞台外晃动。他对Jesse勾了勾手指，Jesse急切地跳出椅子大步走到台下。

 

_Why don't you come and join me_ _（为什么你不来和我一起）_

_In my new deerstand_ _（坐在我新的鹿皮椅上）_

 

Jack把腿环绕在Jesse的脖子上，将Jesse拉下来。Jesse抓着他紧实的大腿，Jack向后弯腰，手撑着舞台，向上挺胯。Gabe看着Jack的下体向Jesse的脸顶弄了几下，他感到有些性奋，有些尴尬，满心嫉妒。这场干脸好像已经进行了几小时。Gabe坐在椅子上，满心忿忿，为什么Jesse每次出手都能被屌蹭一脸？难道他就不懂得分享吗？

Jack的双腿终于放开了Jesse。他跌跌撞撞地走回来，本来就凌乱的头发现在变得更像一个鸟窝，脸红透了，笑得像个智障。Jesse大胆地向Jack比了个手枪的手势，Jack回笑着。他从地上弹起来，做了一个Gabe泡酒的大脑无法识别的快速翻转，以单手倒立结束这套动作，他的帽子甚至没掉下来。Gabe惊讶得大张着嘴。

 

_Hey baby, I'm a country man_ _（嘿，宝贝，我是个乡下人）_

_Hey baby, I'm a country man_ _（嘿，宝贝，我是个乡下人）_

这一整年里，这个华丽自信的人都藏在了哪？他在班里是那么的安静甚至默默无闻。如果他把这份自信带到芭蕾里……Gabe在想他是否有可能亲自指导Jack一些东西，某些能让他绽放出他真正的舞蹈天赋的东西。

Jack结束倒立，双腿分开，再次随着音乐跳起了排舞。他的丁字裤随着他的步伐跳动，一层薄汗让他几乎全裸的身体在灯光下闪闪发光。Gabe看得入了迷。

音乐声慢慢变低随后消失。Jack最后做了一个踢腿转身的动作，面向后台结束舞蹈。他的手放在脖子后面，背部弯曲，形状完美的屁股面向观众。

Gabe需要再喝十杯来应付他翻天覆地汹涌澎湃的内心。当Jack转回来面向观众，并摘下他的帽子鞠躬时，欢呼声似乎要把屋顶震破。他戴回帽子，最后再压了一下帽檐便大步离开舞台，让整个房间里的人为他尖叫喝彩。

“幸运的贱人！”Fareeha大笑着指向Jesse，“最火辣的那个当然会选你出去干你的脸！”

“我能说什么？”Jesse耸了耸肩，依然笑得像个蛇头，“这是我的野性魅力。”他摔进椅子里，傻笑着说：“他闻起来像松树和高潮。”

“我觉得Gsbe在妒忌你。”Lena调笑道，“看！他脸全红了。”

他所有朋友的视线瞬间移到了他身上。Gabe难耐地扭了扭身体，幸好前面有一张桌子挡住他的下半身。“他很……漂亮。”

“漂亮？”Angela震惊得无以复加，“Gabriel Reyes，那是个有着男优身材的超模！他可比漂亮要好上几百倍！”

Gabe觉得他脸红得像着了火。

“或许他要离近一点看。”Genji说，“大家愿意让Gabe久旱逢甘露来一段大腿舞吗？”

他们都举手了。Gabe的酒瞬间被吓醒，呼吸也快吓停了。Jack绝对不会相信他只是误打误撞地来到这家俱乐部，这里离学校太远了。他看起来会像是个变态跟踪狂之类的。在下周一的课上仅仅是看着Jack就已经够困难了，如果Jack给他跳了大腿舞，他一定会羞愧到死的。你不能就这样跑到你同学的工作场所然后强迫他为了钱帮你硬起来，这很粗鲁下流。

“不行！”

“你当然行，这很简单。”Jesse告诉他，“你付钱，坐下，然后一个超级火辣的男人就会用他的阴茎和屁股蹭遍你全身。”

“不，我是说我不行！”Gabe磕磕绊绊地说。

“勃起功能障碍？”Angela问。

“不！当然不是！”

“有压力就不行了？”Lena追问。小贱人！

“不行是……是因为我认识他。”

“肯定啊。”Genji翻了个白眼，“你的梦中情人对吧？”

“他跟我在同一个芭蕾课！”Gabe脱口而出，他瞬间就后悔了。

“我操。”Jesse吸了一口气，“讲真？”

“就……就忘了我说过的话。”Gabe瘫在椅子上，渴望着能变成一阵烟雾飘走，“我喝醉了，表演也结束了，我们能走了吗？”

Genji站了起来，说：“我可不想大老远过来还走得不高兴。”

“Genji别担心。”Jesse抛了个媚眼，“在你爸爸的信用卡账单上会显示‘私人承包’，他不会知道你干了什么。”

Genji冷笑一声走开了。

“我也要！”Angela说着跳了起来，“没有哪个室友会信我的！”

“来和我喝一杯。”Jesse说着，拍了拍Gabe的肩膀。

Gabe站了起来，那七杯酒一下子涌了上来。他摇摇晃晃，靠着Jesse保持平衡。天，他希望Lacroix女士永远不会看到他现在这样，像的学走路的孩子的似的。眼前的一切都很模糊，事物的边界像是消失了。有什么东西塞进了他的手中。

“干了它！”Jesse大笑着，“为了勇气！”

Gabe不记得自己有喝过什么，但Jesse还是从他手中扒出了一个空杯子。

“来给你找个地方坐坐，大家伙。”

整个房间都在摇晃，但Gabe隐约感觉他们的桌子是在另一个方向。“但Lena在那边。”他说着，指向三个模糊的小黑点的中间那个。

“不，你记错了。”Jesse说，带着Gabe进了一扇门。

俱乐部里吵杂声被隔走了，现在这里只有轻柔的音乐。他们是走了吗？Jesse打开了另一扇门，帮Gabe坐到一张椅子上。

“我们到了，放松点儿。”

椅子宽大而舒适，还有一副厚实的扶手。Gabe有点想蜷在上面睡一觉。

Jesse拍了拍他的脸，马上将他拍醒了。“圣诞快乐。”Jesse说，豺狼般的笑容让Gabe很不安，“你不用对好朋友客气，对吧？”

说完这句话，Jesse就关上门离开了。Gabe环顾四周。这是一个小房间，其实更像个衣柜，四面墙上都悬挂着深红色的帘子。房间里只有一张椅子。很奇怪。一个挂满帘子只有一张椅子的衣柜有什么用？

门打开了。Gabe张了张嘴想问Jesse能不能带他回家。

“我听说这里有一匹想要被驯服的野马。”有个人走了进来，熟悉的声音飘了过来。

Gabe的大脑停止了运转。Jack就站在几步开外，只穿着牛仔靴、蓝色丁字裤和没扣纽扣的红色格子衬衫，戴着牛仔帽。他性感诱人的笑容僵住了，然后变成了一副惊恐的表情。

Gabe像被电到一样跳下了那张椅子然后飞速跑到最远的那面墙下。 _“_ _¡Lo siento! ¡Mi amigo es gilipollas! ¡No lo sabía! ¡No soy un acosador!_ _”_ Jack一定会认为他是个跟踪狂。“我发誓我不是跟踪狂。我有个朋友住得很近他带着我和一群朋友过来的。我不知道你在这工作不然我一定不会过来的。对不起，我喝醉了，对不起。”他转了个身，开始对着墙说话。“你不用跳了。嗯，钱你拿着，对不起。我不会告诉其他人的。”

房间了安静了片刻。行了。Gabe准备好去谋杀Jesse然后自杀。Jack肯定认为他是个古怪的色狼跟踪狂。

“Gabe，这是你第一次大腿舞吗？”

“你没必要做。只是个恶作剧。对不起。我知道这很奇怪。”

“你可以不用道歉了。”Jack低沉的声音就在他的身后。

一阵电流窜过Gabe的脊椎，他的下腹一紧。温暖的手摩擦着他的背部，Gabe似乎要融化在这抚摸下。

“跟我来。”Jack喃喃道，拉起Gabe的一只手。

Gabe让Jack将他从墙边拉回椅子上。

“放松。”Jack把他推到椅子里，“我很专业。”

Gabe脸红了。

“我知道要怎么唤醒新手。信我。”Jack微笑道。

Gabe点了点头，咬着下唇道：“星期一怎么办？”

Jack轻笑，那低沉性感的声音让Gabe全神贯注，尽管他现在很放松。

他没能收到回复。Jack把手放在扶手上，身体滑到椅子里，跨坐在Gabe的腰上。音乐开始播放——还是说一直在放？——Jack随着节拍摆动。Gabe用力抓着扶手以至于指节发蓝。他的视线逡巡着Jack的身体，看着他的衬衫左右摆动，时而遮蔽一部分肉体，时而又露出来。Jack蓝色的那一块在Gabe的腹肌上摩擦，Gabe很确定他要爆炸了。Jack直起身，摘下帽子，帽子沿着胸膛、腹部一路向下，停在了他的裆部，他向前顶弄。Gabe喉咙发干，说不出话来。

Jack将帽子在大腿上摩擦了几个来回后，把它戴到了Gabe的头上，还向上顶了顶帽檐让它不要遮挡表演。他的手从Gabe的手臂开始向上摸去，到达胸前后又一路轻抚到大腿。在一阵金与红的晃动后，他面前变成Jack的背，光裸的屁股在他蓄势待发的性器上磨蹭。Gabe抽气，他不确定在只有一条蓝色布料遮挡他的视线的情况下，当他在看到自己裤子里的阴茎戳弄着Jack完美的股沟时，自己有没有变得比之前更硬。

“上帝啊……。”Gabe低声惊呼。

那个调皮的屁股绕着他的硬挺打圈，带来美妙的触碰。他不知道自己应该将视线放在哪里，究竟是看着Jack舒展的背部和肩膀，还是盯着他的阴茎正抵着的那两块丰满的臀瓣。他渴望着触碰身上的这个人，但他知道规矩。

Jack扭头看他，狡黠的笑容一闪而过。他把手放在扶手上，向前弓起，抬起屁股压在Gabe的脸上。Gabe被扼住的咽喉发出一声呜咽，听起来更像一条狗而非一个人。他轻轻地靠在那片温暖的屁股里，飞快地合上眼睛。他听到Jack发出了一丝呻吟。他大脑里残存的理智告诉他……操谁管它在讲什么！他歪了歪脑袋，亲吻了压在他脸上的那个火热的洞口。Jack大声喘息。他向后压去，将Gabe的脑袋锁在他的屁股和座椅靠背之间，Gabe几乎喘不过气来。

Gabe不在乎，他又亲吻了穴口，并张开了嘴，舌头探了出来。Jack尝起来又咸又甜，汗味和松树沐浴露的气味混合在一起让Gabe欲罢不能。他的舌头绕过那根蓝绳，在诱人的洞口边上徘徊。Jack猛地吸了一口气。Gabe停下，他的理智在尖叫，他做得太过火了，他确实是一个色狼，以最不应该的方式碰了一个大腿舞者。

“对不起。”他对着Jack漂亮的屁股含糊地说，“对不起。我喝醉了。我不会——”

“别停！”Jack气喘吁吁地说，“继续。”他绕着Gabe的脸摆动屁股。“感觉棒极了……”

Gabe点了点头。把舌头引导回Jack的洞口，打着圈舔弄。Jack尝起来像松树和高潮。慢慢地，他的舌头舔到Jack洞口的褶皱，双唇感受着那圈肌肉脉动。Jack发出一声低鸣，屁股继续压在他的脸上。

“更多！”他要求道，“Gabe，拜托！”

他怎么能拒绝呢？他将舌头探了进去。Jack发出一声呜咽，入口紧紧地圈着Gabe的舌头。Gabe小心翼翼地向深处扭动舌头，一路舔过颤抖紧致的内壁。像一朵初开的玫瑰，Jack慢慢地为他打开。

“你-你可以摸我，如果你想的话。”Jack喘着气说。

Gabe的手瞬间就黏在了Jack的屁股上，包覆着它们，大拇指不停抚摸，将他分得更开。他搓揉着这个光滑挺翘的屁股，舌头钻得更深。

“对！”Jack抽着气，向后挺去。“对！就是这样！深一点！”

Gabe的鼻子轻靠在Jack的洞口上，舌头尽力地往里钻入。Jack发出一声诱人的呻吟。Gabe伸展他的舌头，舔弄着火热的内壁。Jack呜咽着，弓起身，屁股压着他。Gabe把舌头抽出来，吻了吻那圈放松的肌肉，再次钻了进去。舔弄，打旋，前刺，他做了所有他泡酒的大脑能想到的举动为的是再听一次那声破碎的呻吟。

“Gabe！”Jack呻吟着，背部弓起，洞口颤抖着然后收紧，他整个身体都在不停地颤抖。

有人来敲门。Gabe停下。时间到了。

“再来一首。”Jack说。他的音调平稳流畅像Gabe没有在大腿舞的中间把他舔了个遍。

Gabe不准备浪费时间，他回到洞口，手指紧抓着Jack完美的屁股。那块紧绷的屁股将他的头按在椅子上好一段时间，然后Jack的身体塌了下去。Gabe撤出了他的舌头，最后亲吻了一下那个甜美的洞口。

他们在那儿坐了一会。Jack急促的呼吸慢慢变得平稳。现在Gabe该说什么？他该说话吗？他该额外付钱吗？他倒是很乐意把他钱包里的所有东西都给了Jack毕竟他现在美梦成真了。

Jack缓缓坐直了身，依然背对着Gabe。“那……那是——”

“我不——我想Jesse拿走了我的钱包。”Gabe说着，Jack转身，重新跨坐在他的大腿上。

Jack扬起了一抹微笑。“这次免费。”他把手放在Gabe的手上，提起它们，放在自己的屁股上。“你上一次被打断了。”

Gabe看着Jack把手放在他的肩上，身体随着重新播放的音乐在他摩擦。

Jack完美的屁股再一次抵着他坚硬的阴茎，他的手环绕在Gabe的脖子上。Gabe靠在他的怀里，喘着粗气，像只猫咪一样在火热的肉体上磨蹭。Jack在他耳边呻吟，手不安分地滑进他的衬衫里面，捏了他的乳头一把。Gabe低吟一声，向上挺胯。他合上了眼，沉醉于这个性感的金发人压在他身上的感觉。Jack的硬挺如此美妙地在他身上滑动，他的牙齿在他的耳边和脖子轻咬。

又有人来敲门。Jack抱怨一声后离开了椅子和Gabe的触碰，Gabe也抱怨了一声。

“时间到了。”Jack说，露出一个歪歪的笑容，取回了他的帽子。

“我能和你去喝咖啡吗？”Gabe在失去独处机会前连忙问。

Jack轻笑，那小小的美妙的声调让Gabe的心膨胀起来。“不能。”

“哦-噢。”Gabe说。他不应该忘记规矩的。脱衣舞俱乐部只是幻想，而且幻想现在就结束了。“好吧，嗯，好的。”Gabe只是一个客人，Jack已经完成了他的工作。交易结束。他们又回到陌生人的行列。“那周一见。我是指在课上。”

Jack看了他一会儿，而后跪在了他面前。Gabe再次握紧了扶手。

“你今晚太醉了。”Jack说，把Gabe的衬衫往上撸，“但如果明天，你想的话可以给我电话。”他拿出一支笔——鬼知道他从哪里掏出来的——在Gabe的胸肌上写下一串数字。“可以在我下班的时候喝杯咖啡。”

Gabe目光呆滞地瞪着那行数字，Jack已经站了起来走向门口。“Jack？”

他停在门口回望他。“什么？”

“你跳舞真的很棒。”Gabe说，“你的体态很完美，cambré也做得挑不出毛病。”

“谢了。”Jack向他笑了笑，离开了房间。

过了几分钟，Gabe终于缓过劲来，从椅子里站了起来，摇摇晃晃地离开那个衣柜走回大厅。

Jesse、Angela、Lena、Fareeha还有一脸荡漾的Genji在那里等着他。

“我们的英雄回来了！”Jesse说，举了举杯，“我们一起送你的圣诞礼物怎么样？”

“你有好好地驯服他吗，牛仔？”Lena咯咯地笑。

Gabe微笑。“混蛋。你们全是。”

“这就是你为什么喜欢我们。”Frreeha说。

Gabe点了点头。

“好吧？”Genji问道，“他怎样？”

Gabe的笑容扩大了。

“来嘛！”Angela不满道，“你不能只说一半。”

Jesse大笑。“他大概只是坐在那里然后说一万次对不起。”

Gabe轻笑。

“怎么？”Jesse挑了挑眉，问。

“他的屁股尝起来像松树和高潮。”Gabe说，然后舔了舔唇。

 

 

 

注译：

[1]芭蕾舞术语。大意是单腿下蹲，上升（半脚尖）。

[2]芭蕾舞术语。大概是腰部向下弯曲，头部随着整个上半身和手向下压。

[3]原文：coyote，本意是土狼，也是一个美国俚语，专门形容将拉美人偷渡到美国的蛇头。2333

[4]原句：Buck finished — no pun intended — in little more than his leather vest and a black thong.buck在口语里有美刀的意思，所以这句话也可以理解为表演结束时Buck的衣服里塞满了小费。作者大大表示她（或说Gabe）并不是有意双关的【摊手。

[5]高科技舞曲，通过电脑、合成器将许多音效组合起来的音乐。

[6]drill有插入的意思。还有前面的spank有拍屁股的意思。再前面的cum有射精的意思。bound是捆绑。

[7]Hoobastank，一支来自加州的乐队，成立于1995年。

[8]应该是指Hank Williams jr.（汉克威廉姆斯），乡村音乐之王。

[9]排舞，起源于美国70年代西部和乡村音乐的舞蹈，可集体共舞也可独舞。

 

翻译：

  1. gringo – 外来者
  2. ¡Lo siento! ¡Mi amigo es gilipollas! ¡No lo sabía! ¡No soy un acosador! - 对不起！我的朋友是个混蛋！我不知道！对不起！我不是跟踪狂！




	2. First Date

“但万一这是个坏主意呢？”Gabe大声发问，绕着墙角、地上一个放了好几天的披萨盒和沙发间来回踱步。

Jesse半梦半梦地坐着，手肘支在沙发扶手上，捂着脸呻吟。“那万一不是呢？”他已经重复第二十遍了。

“万一是呢？”Gabe在墙边转身，走回沙发。他的手心里全是汗，尽管他在经历一场宿醉，但恐惧和紧张压倒了头痛和恶心。

“ _Amigo_ ，你不要想太多。”Jesse说完打了个哈欠，“他都把电话号码给你了，快打给他。”

“话是这么说，但万一这号码是假的，他只想逗我玩呢？”Gabe的步伐加快了，“万一是个拒绝热线呢？如果我打了，星期一要怎么面对他？”

Jesse甚至懒得睁开眼睛。“如果你不打给他，他会气炸的。那你要怎么办？”

在Jesse很累或者喝醉的时候，他的口音总会变重。通常来讲这可爱，但现在，对Gabe而言只是火上加油。“认真点。”

“我很认真。你不打过去的话什么都不知道,所以赶紧打给他。如果这是他给醉鬼的热线，那好吧，至少你试过了。如果是他的号码，哇哦，你就有场约会了。”他睁开一只棕色的眼睛，“打呗，你已经几百年没有好好约会过了。”

Gabe扒了扒脸，对可能发生的一切都感到很不安。万一他打了但Jack拒绝了他？在知道他完美的另一半拒绝了他之后，他该怎么活过这一年——这一生？他瘫在Jesse旁边的沙发上，唉声叹气。

“你得打给他。”Jesse又打了一个哈欠。

“但是——”

“不要但是了。他很辣，金发，还让你把他舔了个遍——”

Gabe自暴自弃地吼了一声，脸埋在手里。“我 _不_ 记得我那样做过。”

“大哥，你声情并茂地给我们讲的。”

“我喝醉了！”Gabe痛心疾首地说，“我也不记得我那样说过！可能只是醉酒的Gabe在胡说八道。”

Jesse冷哼一声，掏出手机按了起来。

Gabe整个人瘫回沙发上。“我不会打过去的。”

Jesse敷衍地哼了一声。

“我蠢死了，我是个混蛋。靠，我可能看起来就是一傻逼。他不会想和我约会的。”

Jesse按着手机，一言不发。

“星期一我会跟他解释清楚。对。这就是我要做的。就这么定了。”

Jesse把手机塞到Gabe胸前。“来。”

“什么鬼？”

“讲话。”

Gabe看了一眼屏幕，电话已经接通了。他把手机放在耳边。“喂？”

“Gabe？”Jack的声音传了过来。

Gabe跳了起来。“Jack！”

轻笑声传来。“我快要开始担心你没安全到家了。”

“不。很好。我是说，我很好。我是说，我的朋友很好。不。我是说我的朋友载我回他家了，我现在很好。”

 _冷静_ ，Jesse对他做口型。

Gabe踢了他小腿一脚。“呃嗯，你怎样？”

“担心你弄丢了我的号码。”Gabe确切地听到他的笑声，“我自认为写在了很难忽略的地方。”

“确实是。”Gabe说，“就，我……我想说的是——”

“没事，如果你不想打给我就算了。”

“不，不，不是那样的。只是……天啊我之前肯定表现得像个蠢货一样。”

“你很可爱。”Jack轻笑着说。

“可爱？”Gabe反问道。Jack怎么敢说他可爱！他可是最酷的。

Jesse偷笑。Gabe反手一巴掌甩在他胸上让他闭嘴。

“是啊，你说了一大堆对不起，脸还红得要命。我不可能 _不_ 把我的号码给你。”

Gabe捂着嘴。 _Dios mio_ ，那一点都不酷。

“那……”Jack停顿了一会儿，“你还想去喝咖啡吗？”

“想！”靠不，他真的不想，他现在一团糟。“非常想。”闭嘴！“要不一小时后见？”

“两小时后怎样？”Jack问，“我还要准备一下。”

“可以，没问题。”Gabe说。靠，他有足够的时间回自己家洗澡吗？“在学校旁边的星巴克等怎样？”

“我刚下班，你介意来我这边吗？”

“没问题。”蠢死了，他不知道那是哪。

“在第七大道上有间小咖啡店。你知道吗？”

“呃嗯……”

Jesse靠过去。“我知道。”

Gabe一把推开他。“ _Callate, cabron_ _!_ ”（闭嘴，混蛋！）

“ _Oblígame_ _._ ”（你试试看。）

Jack的笑声传来。“你朋友？”

“很快就不是了。”Gabe低声咆哮。

“好吧，那在你到之前先不要和他恩断义绝，待会见。”

“待会见。”Gabe挂了电话。他看着Jesse。“我他妈现在要怎么做？”

“洗澡。你闻着像是一滩呕吐物。”Jesse说。

“我没衣服换。”

“我有些你能穿的。”

Gabe瞪了他一眼。“我不要穿你的牛仔戏服。”

“嘿，如果你想穿着满身臭味的衣服去见你的梦中情人，那就别换。”

Gabe捋了捋头发。“好吧。那你快换衣服，准备开车。我不知道那地方在哪。”

 

 

～

 

 

Jack在一张桌旁等着，朝他挥了挥手。Gabe顺了顺他还没干的卷发走了过去。天，他希望Jesse蠢得要死的牛仔裤和红衬衫穿在自己身上不会显得那么糟。

“嘿，希望没让你等太久。”

“刚到而已。”Jack笑着对他说。他的金发凌乱得很可爱，闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛像洒在海面上的阳光。

Gabe回笑，拉开Jack对面的椅子坐下。

“你现在感觉怎样？”Jack问，两条长得不可思议的腿叠在一起。

Gabe摘下太阳眼镜，眯着眼说：“不在最佳状态，但不会错过约会。”

“那我要对你温柔点了。”Jack说，脚轻轻地踢着Gabe的膝盖。

“我喜欢来硬的。”Gabe笑着说。

Jack大笑，脸颊染上红晕。“是吗？没想到啊。你昨晚就像只小奶狗一样。”

Gabe顿时僵住了。靠他刚刚为什么要说那句话？

Jack手肘放到桌子上，向他靠过去。“你脸红的时候真的很可爱。”

“我昨晚喝了很多酒。”Gabe在他还有胆子讲的时候赶紧接着说，“我……有些断片。不太确定我究竟做了什么，但我很抱歉。”

Jack一副早就知道的表情笑着。“你昨晚做了很多。”

“什么？”

“道歉。”

Gabe抹了把脸。“我的天。我为了什么道歉？”

Jack又笑了。“出现在我工作的地方。”

“我发誓我真的不知道。”Gabe打断道。

“这句话也说过了，好多次。”他伸手搭在Gabe的手上，“真的没关系。但如果你真的那么放不下的话，我可以告诉你那只是一份工作，就像餐厅侍应。”

但他是穿着丁字裤做的，这可比餐厅侍应辣多了。“好的。嘿，你想喝点什么吗？我请。”

Jack眼帘半阖。“你昨晚已经好好 _招待_ 过我了。”

Gabe瞪着他。“什么？”

Jack挑了挑眉，狡黠地笑了。“没什么。黑咖就可以了。”

Gabe走到柜台前，思考Jack的那副表情究竟是什么意思。他究竟做了什么？没做什么？说了什么？他买了两杯咖啡带回桌子。

“那么，”他喝了口咖啡，慢悠悠地问，“昨晚究竟发生了什么？”

Jack笑着抿了一口咖啡。“你还记得什么？”

Gabe突然觉得无论他说什么都可能触雷区。“从Johnson Spanks那儿起我就记不太清楚了。”

Jack哼了一声，擦掉嘴边的泡沫后问道：“你喝了多少？”

“比我平时喝得多，七杯。”Gabe承认道，“怎么了？”

Jack摇了摇头。“所以Reinhardt给可爱的男孩们调酒时总是很随意。”

“大概第五杯之后就没什么记忆了。”

“你放心，你表现得很绅士。”Jack说，“看上去有些尴尬，但你确保让我明白了你先前完全不知道我在这儿工作。很友善，更别说有意思极了。”

“真是太好了。”Gabe长舒一口气，“因为我唯一记得只有乡村弦乐和牛仔帽。”

Jack大笑。“如果今天进展顺利的话，也许我会多告诉你一点。”

“还有更多？”

“也许吧。别说这个了。给我讲讲你电话里的那个朋友吧。”

“Jesse？我把他当兄弟。昨晚是他让我的朋友们同意出来聚一聚。我本来应该在学习，但太久没见到他们了，然后他就把我骗到了脱衣舞俱乐部。我对这个没什么兴趣。”

Jack啜了一口咖啡后把杯子推到一边。“我很高兴他带了你过来，不然我们现在也不会在这里喝咖啡。”

“我这一整年都想约你出来喝咖啡。”话在Gabe意识到前就已脱口而出。

那双蓝得无法想象的眼睛冲着他眨了眨，细长的暗金色睫毛纯真地上下摆动，Gabe觉得他要融化在这张椅子上了。

“真的吗？”

没法把话收回去了，最好顺势接着说。“只是一直没找到一个好时机。我不想在约你的时候周围围着一群人；但每次四周没人的时候，你就要赶着上班。我以为你对这个不感兴趣。”靠。这听起来好凄凉。

Jack对他笑了。“我也想约你出来。但你不能在自己只是一个二年级生的时候就跑到 _首席男芭蕾_ 跟前约他。”

“那个 _首席男芭蕾_ 刚好只是Gabe。一个普通的血肉之躯，还有见鬼的一大堆学生贷款。”

Jack开心地笑了。“我和你一样。”他双手环着咖啡杯。“那‘只是Gabe’平时都爱玩些什么？”

“玩？”Gabe问，“那是什么？难道是那样神秘的、只会出现在传说中的‘放假’里的东西？”

Jack又眨了眨眼睛，大笑起来。他笑的样子很好看，轻松又无忧。

“对。我也听说过这东西叫‘放假’。倒不是说我有过。你准备好 _Lacroix女士_ 的最终考核了吗？”

Gabe摇了摇头。“我大概还有五门别的课要上。”他揉了把脸。他真的应该回去认真学习了，但和Jack约会实在是太美好了根本没法拒绝。“不要提醒我。”

“没事的。你是班上最好的舞者。”

“只是因为我很拼命。”Gabe告诉他，“上课，学习，还要帮 _Lacroix女士_ ，我一天能睡上四个小时算我走运。但我猜她会叫我把那四个小时也用来练芭蕾。”

“你是天生的舞者。”

Gabe摇了摇头。“其实不是。我只是跳舞跳了很久。”

“多久？”

Gabe回想了一下。“不太记得了，大概从六岁开始？”

“哇哦。”Jack换了个姿势，靠得更近，“你怎么开始跳舞的？”

“因为我的姐姐们。”Gabe说，“一个想踢足球，一个想学芭蕾。我被带着两边跑。”

“然后你爱上了芭蕾？”

Gabe轻笑道：“没有。我求我妈让我去踢足球，但我的姐姐踢得比我好多了。我听到的一直都是，‘Ally的小弟弟’或者‘嘿我们应该带上Ally的弟弟’。”

Jack挑了挑眉。“所以你试着跳舞？”

Gabe耸了耸肩。“我想找点事做，而且我妈没时间再带着孩子开车去第三个地方。然后我发现芭蕾蛮有意思的，你必须拥有平衡感和力量。就像在玩游戏，而我喜欢赢。”

“看不出来。”Jack笑着说，“那你比你另一个姐姐跳得要好吗？”

“如果你去问Maria，她肯定会告诉你我比不过她；但我确实跳得比她好。”Gabe得意地笑着，“我们俩是班上最好的，但我们总是想跳得比对方更好。我想这就是为什么尽管被人取笑但我们一直坚持跳舞。”

“她被取笑了？”

“好吧，是我被人取笑。但Maria会去打死所有说闲话的人。”

Jack咯咯地笑着，Gabe觉得自己的心要化了。“我也想有个会为我打架的姐姐。”

“嘿，她也会打我的。”Gabe抿了一口几乎没动过的咖啡，“你呢？你什么时候开始跳舞的？”

“两年前。”

Gabe差点被那口咖啡给呛死。“什么？”不可能只有两年的！对一个初学者而言他太过优秀了。

Jack腼腆地笑了笑。“我从小开始就想学跳舞，但我们家没有闲钱，而且爸妈的农场又一直需要人手帮忙。再加上……你懂的……我没有一个会帮我打那些取笑我的人的姐姐。”

“你在农场长大？”

“你就关注这个？”

“只是没想到你真的来自于农场。”Gabe一直以为Jack出身于模特或其他类似的艺术世家。一小段残缺的记忆浮上心头：强壮的双手抚摸着紧得犯罪的牛仔裤前面的突起。 _除了农场你没法在其他地方找到这样健美的肌肉。_ _一条精心雕琢的手臂抬了起来，炫耀着线条优美的肱二头肌……_

_“_ _你呢？”_

_Gabe_ _反应过来，停止思考那个零碎的片段。“什么？”_

_“_ _我说，那你呢？你在哪长大的？”_

_“_ _洛杉矶。和四个姐妹一起。”_

_“_ _哇哦。那你是最小的？”_

_“_ _中间。我有两个姐姐，两个妹妹。”_

_“_ _你被她们包围了！”Jack大笑道，“肯定很好吧，有这么多姐妹。”_

_“_ _你……可以这么想。”Gabe微笑着。无论她们有多烦人，他也不会不要她们。_

“我想从你那抢一个过来。对一个独生子而言肯定很有趣。”

“什么？像你这样的白面包难道不都是那种几个孩子加上一个小花园的家庭吗？”

“不是。爸妈生下了我，发现他们没办法再生一个比我更完美的孩子，就决定不生了。”

“你自视甚高，对不对？”为什么他在上课的时候不能这样自信呢？

Jack的脸刷地红了。他别过脸，害羞地笑着。“可能有一点。”

“你应该的。你很美。”

Jack脸上的红色更深了。“闭嘴。”

Gabe微笑，他不可能闭嘴的。脸红的Jack实在是太可爱了。他伸出手，大拇指轻揉着Jack凹凸不平的指节。“你的头发像金色的阳光，你的眼睛比大海还要湛蓝。”

Jack羞涩地抬起视线，长长的睫毛扇动着。“拜托你停下，那不是真的。”

“那是真的。”Gabe执起Jack的手，拉到唇边，“你的声音让风铃也自愧不如。”

Jack大笑。“不是。”

“你的笑容比太阳更明亮动人。”

“Gabe，拜托！你在夸大事实。”

“你有着天神的身躯。”

Jack缩了缩肩膀，从额头到脖子全红了。他一只手遮着脸，另一只手却还放在Gabe虚握的手上。他从指缝中看进去，Jack蓝宝石般的眼睛闪耀着欢愉。

Gabe抬起了Jack的手，亲吻了他的指节。“ _Eres hermoso_ _._ ”（你很美。）

Jack咬了咬下唇。操。Gabe也想咬。

“你说西语听起来很棒。”

Gabe的心再次化成一滩。“ _Diré cualquier cosa que quieras._ ”（我会说任何你想的听的话。）

Jack咯咯地笑，换了换坐姿，并没有把手抽回去。“你刚刚说了什么？”

“我可以将整个余生都沉浸在你的双眼里然后幸福地死去。”

Jack转过头，把通红的脸藏在肩膀上。“噢，别说了！”

“不。”Gabe再次亲吻了Jack的指节，“ _Eres tan hermoso._ ”（你太美了。）

“你听起来很浪漫。”

“你想学吗？”

Jack抬起头来看他。“你愿意教我吗？那太好了！”

Gabe点了点头。“ _Soy lindo._ ”（我很可爱。）

“Soy lindo.”Jack重复着。

“不错。那试试： _Tengo la sonrisa más bonita._ ”（我有着最美丽的笑容。）

Jack又咬了咬嘴唇，慢慢地放下了他可爱的羞涩。“Ten go la sun-risa mas bonita.怎么样？”

“需要再练练。不过你有一条灵活的舌头。”

“不止我有。”Jack狭促地笑了。

Jack在隐瞒着一些事情，而Gabe不确定自己是否真的想知道那是什么。那很可能是一件会让他尴尬到想死的事。“还-还有跳舞。”

Jack歪了歪头，说：“什么？”

“如果你想，我……我可以在芭蕾上给你指点一下。”

“你有时间吗？”

如果这意味着他能有更多的时间和Jack在一起，他会想办法挤出来的。“有。”

Jack笑着看他。“不，你没有。”

“我有四小时空闲时间。”

Jack微笑。“我不会剥削你的睡眠时间的。”

“我能安排好的。”

“或者在我不需要上班的时候？”Jack提议，“就在课后？”

“我可以。”Gabe微笑着说。

“那太好了。真的太好了。谢谢你，Gabe。”

“你很有舞蹈天赋，我想让你的才华绽放出来。”

Jack又把脸藏在手后面。“噢天啊，Gabe！停下！这么多的称赞会杀了我的！”

Gabe收紧了握着Jack的手。“ _Te mereces todos los cumplidos._ ”（你值得这世上所有的赞扬。）

Jack的视线回到他身上，他咬着唇，看起来就像个无比迷人的尤物和纯洁的集合体。他抛了个媚眼——或许他只是在眨眼，但在Gabe看来，他就是在抛媚眼——啊操他实在是太好看了。在Jack能说什么前，他的手机响了。Gabe从没这么憎恨过手机。

Jack掏出手机，依然没把手抽回去。他的脸色变了。“操，我忘了。”

Gabe想要哀嚎。“你要走了？”

Jack的注意力回到Gabe身上，他的表情和Gabe一样悲伤。“我答应了今天下午要去帮一个朋友的忙。”

但现在还是早上！Gabe瞥了一眼自己的手机。下午四点？他们已经聊了三小时？但好像只是一小会儿！“你一定要走了吗？”

Jack看起来很难为情。“我答应了他。”

Gabe叹了口气，然后笑了笑。“不能失约呀。”他再次把Jack的手拉到唇边，落下一个吻。

他们安静地坐在那儿，只是看着彼此。

“我要走了。”Jack说，一动不动。

“对。”Gabe同意道。

他们都没动。

Jack咬了咬唇。“好吧……”

“怎么？”

“你喜欢动物吗？”

比一般人更喜欢。“很喜欢。”

“你没必要这么做，但，如果你现在没有其他安排的话，想跟我来吗？”

“当然了。”他会做一切能让呆在Jack身边的事。

Jack的笑颜宛如天使一般。“很好。”

最终，Jack先离开椅子站了起来。Gabe跟着他站起来，没放开他的手。

“这大概会花一个小时。”Jack说，让他们的手指交织在一起。

“我整晚都有空。”作业可以等。

“我今晚还要工作。”Jack说。

“那在那之前我属于你了。”他为Jack推开店门。

Jack轻笑着，在他们走出店时轻轻地撞了撞他的肩膀。“讲真，Gabe，如果你不想的话真没必要陪我去。”

“有个好同伴还有动物？有什么是不想要的吗？”

Jack捏了捏他的手。“那儿不是很远。介意走过去吗？”

“不介意。让我先告诉我的司机。”Gabe掏出手机，笨拙地用左手给Jesse发条短信，告诉他他准备和Jack去其它地方。

_你要的话我有套套。_

_只是和他去帮个朋友的忙。_

_3P_ _！Gabe你这个淫荡的贱人！没想到你这么重口。_

_我恨你。搞定之后再给你电话。_

_别玩死了。找个新的好朋友很耗时间的。_

_我感受到你的爱意了混蛋。_

_为我多打他屁股几下！让他尖叫，牛仔！_

Gabe翻了个白眼。

“那个Jesse？”Jack问。

“是的。”Gabe把手机放回口袋里。

“猜到了，看你聊了这么久。”

“抱歉，这很失礼。”

“没事。”Jack轻笑道，“你的脸皱起来的样子很可爱。他说了什么？”

“一些蠢话。他那张嘴吐不出来什么好东西。”

Jack笑着又碰了碰他的肩。“如果是他载你回家，让你洗澡，又载你过来，他不可能很坏。”

Gabe叹了口气又笑了。“对，他不坏。他只是看上去很蠢，但其实他妈的聪明极了。有一次他想办法让我把数学考试的试卷拍下来发给他，然后在床上做了卷子。他做题做得比班上所有人都快，然后就把答案发给了老师。他是个天才，只是很懒。除非你在他面前讲性，他会像打了鸡血一样。”

“听起来很好玩。那你的其他朋友呢？你们昨晚玩得开心吗？”

“有，他们玩得很开心。不要一直讲我的事了。你呢？你有又蠢又懒又聪明还沉迷性爱的好朋友吗？”

Jack大笑，顽皮地前后甩动着他们相连的手。“不认识一个这样的人。但我的朋友都是实在人。我们到救助站之后你就会见到其中一个了。”

“他在动物救助站里工作？”

“是的，那是他白天的工作。他正在兽医学校念书。我周末有空的话就会过来帮忙，因为救助站人手永远不足。你会喜欢他的。”

他们手牵着手，无话不谈地走过三个街区。Gabe希望他们能一直走下去，但Jack在一座小型砖瓦建筑前停下了。

“我们到了。”他领着Gabe进去。

迎接他们的是彻头彻尾的混乱景象。Gabe不得不把身后的门摔上因为一群小狗崽迅猛地冲向门外；一群猫趴在接待台上打着瞌睡，看起来完全没被嘈杂声影响到；一大堆鸟乱七八糟地略过空中，稍做停歇，然后又飞了起来；一只绿色的鬣鳞蜥趴在窗台上，沐浴着阳光打盹儿。

一大群狗尖叫狂吠着从里面跑出来，快速地冲向Jack。在Gabe能把他拉到安全一点的地方前，Jack蹲下了。

“嘿大伙！”Jack说着，狗狗们环在他身边跑圈，尾巴摆个不停，“我给你们带了个新朋友。”Jack头也不抬，指着小狗群说，“黑白的那只是Sam，缺了一只耳朵的金毛是Max，斗牛犬是Raven，还有那个叫个不停的小毛球是Kisses，小心点，她会咬人。”

“这是常态吗？”Gabe问。Jack抱起Raven，被舔了一脸的口水。

“是的。”Jack把狗狗放回去，拍了拍金毛寻回犬，然后站了起来。“Bastian能管得住全部的动物。好吧，除了狗狗。没有人能管住这些狗狗。”

话中的这些狗狗在Gabe的脚边转圈嚎叫。他数了数有三只。但他肯定刚刚有更多想逃出去的小狗撞到了他。

“来吧。”Jack说，牵着Gabe的手，“去找找Bastian，看看他有什么需要我们帮忙。”

Gabe在Jack的带领下走过一小截走廊，进入检查室。检查室的墙上贴满了老旧发黄的动物照顾指南，一个带着绿色医护手套的人正站在检查台旁。

“嘿，Bastian！”Jack敲了敲门框，说。

那个伏在台上照料着一只白棕花纹的兔子的男人直起身来，头几乎要顶到天花板，他真是太高了。他转过来，有些雀斑的脸上露出一个笑容。他招了招手，示意他们进来。

“黄油糖的情况有好转吗？”Jack走到台边问。

那个大个子快速地做了几个手势。

“太好了，那她很快就会恢复了。”

大个子——他的名字是Sebastian还是Bastian?——看着门边的Gabe愣了一会儿。他锈红色的头发和婴儿蓝的双眼看起来见鬼的熟悉。Gabe之前有见过他吗？

“Bastian，他是我的……嗯——”Jack让两根食指像拥抱一样缠了起来，快速地分开后又做了一遍。

Bastian眨着眼睛，重复了Jack的动作，然后挑了挑眉，一只手移到额头上，像是捏着鸭舌帽的帽檐一样合起五根手指，再把两根食指缠起来。Jack的脸刷的红了，只是再重复了交缠食指的动作。（交缠食指的意思是朋友；额头上做的手势指男性，加起来就是男朋友。）

“Gabe，这是我的朋友Sebastian。Bastian，他是Gabriel。”

“叫我Gabe就好了。”他说着伸出了手。

Bastian和他握了握手。他放开手后，右手掌心覆在左手上，然后竖起两根食指，其余手指虚握，两手指节轻碰。

“他说很高兴认识你。”Jack告诉他。

“噢我也很高兴认识你。”Gabe尽力重现了刚刚看见的手势。

Bastian轻笑。好吧，至少他没有比划什么不礼貌的手势？

“我们有什么地方能帮得上忙吗？”Jack问。

Bastian闪电般迅速地做了几个手势。

Jack皱着眉全神贯注地看。“等等。”他右手放在左手上，然后手指划向左手手腕，“慢一点点，我还在学。”

Bastian拍了拍额头微笑。他握拳在心脏附近画了一个圈。

“我明白了。”Jack说，“第一个手势是清理，对吗？”

Bastian点了点头，开始做下一个手势。

“兔子……”Jack重复着最后一个手势，“这个没看懂。”

Bastian用一只手比划了五个不同手型。

“哦！笼子。”

Bastian点了点头，继续慢慢地做其他手势。

“清理兔子笼，喂鸟，还有给蛇箱换水。很简单，我们能做完。”

Bastian抱起检查台上的兔子，把她递给了Gabe。

“呃。”Gabe接过那个白棕色的小毛球，有点不知所措，“我从来没抱过兔子，也没养过宠物。”

Bastian和Jack脸上同时浮现出震惊的表情。

“没养宠物？从来没有？”Jack问。

Gabe摇了摇头。“我们一直跟着母亲的工作搬家，她要养活我们五个已经够辛苦了。”

Jack看向Bastian然后做了几个手势，Bastian点了点头。

“这儿的所有动物都可以领养。Bastian说如果你喜欢哪一只的话他可以帮你带回家。”

Gabe轻轻拍着黄油糖的头。“Bastian，你真好。但我还要上课和练芭蕾，没有太多的时候去照顾他们。”

Bastian摸了摸黄油糖的脑袋，又做起了手势。

“他说小动物是会认主人的。”Jack露齿一笑，“我倒是很喜欢看到又酷又拽的Gabriel Reyes在家里养着可爱的小兔子的画面。”

Gabe翻了个白眼。“重点是，小兔子不会自己清理笼子。”

“好吧。笼子在外面，跟我来。”

Jack领着他走出检查室，推开一扇老旧的后门。救助站后边的地方很小，由混凝土墙围起来，里面用一些木头托盘和藩篱间隔开。右手边就是几个简陋的兔子笼，里面有七只兔子。Jack挥手让Gabe过来，然后打开其中一个笼子。Gabe弯下腰，想要让黄油糖回到笼子里。兔子拒绝离开。

“她喜欢你。”Jack说。

“抱歉，黄油糖。”Gabe说着，抖了抖手臂，“你要回家了。”

兔子跳出他的手臂，回到笼子里。Gabe退后让Jack能把笼子关上。他们一起把笼子下面的脏报纸扯出来，扔到后门边上的垃圾桶里。Jack指示他去拿来干净的报纸、新鲜的苜蓿和饲料。在短短的十分钟内，所有的兔子都能吃上食物和喝干净的水。

“新纪录。”Jack说着，把多余的饲料放回去，“通常我要花半个小时来做这些。”

“听起来我派上用场了。”他喜欢能帮上忙的感觉，尽管只是放一些干草和水进兔子笼，“接下来要干嘛，快动手吧。”

Jack咧着嘴笑。“我只是在用简单的工作替你热身。你怕蛇吗？”

可能有点。“当然不怕。”

Jack的笑容更大了。“那就好，你应该不会害怕把手伸进蛇箱里给水碗换水吧。”

“简单。”为什么他要这么讲？

“很好，勇士，蛇箱在那边。”Jack指了指另一边堆叠起来的六个玻璃箱。

Gabe咽下一口唾沫，走了过去。他看向那些玻璃箱，在一个箱里，一对棕白相间的小蛇在小树枝上假寐；另一个箱里，一条更粗、橙色作底色、上面布满黑色和红色斑纹的蛇在铺满鹅卵石的底部滑行。

“小心那条蟒蛇，Rosy。”Jack说，“她很擅长逃跑。”

“这里还有大蟒蛇？”Gabe转过身问。他可没同意面对这个！

“她是一条玫瑰蟒（rosy boa）。”Jack解释道。

他说了等于没说。见鬼的谁知道什么是玫瑰蟒？Gabe转了回去，面向蛇箱。他能做到的。只要把碗拿出来，装上水，再放回去就可以了。很简单。他又转向Jack，问：“这些蛇都是无毒的，是吧？”

Jack耸了耸肩。

完全没帮上忙。好吧，就算他真的死了，至少他已经和Jack约会了。他掀开第一个箱子的上盖，一条黑金斑纹的蛇从箱子中央滑到一大块假石下面。Gabe慢慢地把手伸进箱中，取出了塑料水碗。没有奇怪的东西跳出来咬他。他稍微大胆了一些，打开了另一个箱子。那对棕白相间的小蛇在他伸手拿水碗的时候甚至都懒得动。于是他充满自信地打开了其他箱子，把水碗都取了出来。

“搞定。”Gabe说。

Jack微笑，指了指一根软管。“冲一下它们然后再装上水。”

照顾蛇也没那么难嘛。Gabe拧开水开关，蹲了下来。他把水碗冲洗干净，确保所有的小石子和树叶都被冲走后才往里面装水。他缓慢地站起来，保持着放在手臂和手掌上的水碗的平衡。

“搞定了。要放回原来的箱——”他转身，和一条巨大的橙蛇四目相对。他大叫一声向后退了几步。

Jack大笑，把缠在他手上的蛇拉了回去。“我告诉过你Rosy是个逃脱大师。”

“混蛋！”Gabe喘着粗气，按着心脏，“老天啊！为什么？”

“你没关上她的箱子，她就跑出来了。”Jack微笑着看他，“Bastian在我第一次清理蛇箱的时候也对我做过同样的事，我之后再也没忘关门。”

“我也很他妈的确定我不会忘了。”

“那么我的目的就达到了。”Jack靠过去在Gabe的脸颊上落下一吻。

Gabe的心拒绝继续跳动，反而不断膨胀起来。或许这个奖励值得他被吓一下。

“我帮你把碗放回去吧。然后我们再去喂鸟，他们可比蛇热情多了。”

“不知道去不去好呢，你会偷偷跟在我背后然后把鸟甩我脸上吗？”

Jack对他眨了眨眼。“或许会。”他走向蛇箱。

Gabe把刚刚洒掉的水碗再次装满后也走向蛇箱，在Jack把Rosy放回箱子里的时候把碗一一放回。Gabe合上了每个箱子的上盖，然后又走了一圈再次确认。没有蛇能在他的监视下逃掉。

“搞定。我也没被咬。我觉得我很成功。”

“你真勇敢。”Jack调笑道，“能应付最常见的宠物蛇，他们可是世界上最害羞的生物之一。”

“你想说的是我是一个英雄。”

Jack笑出了声，撞了撞他的肩。“来吧，英雄。看看你能不能应付小鸟们。”

他牵着Gabe的手——Gabe的心再次膨胀起来——把Gabe拉回到救助站里面。那群小奶狗在过道里飞驰而过，冲向那扇开启的门。Jack用力地把门关上，小狗们只能急刹车，在地砖上不停打滑，他们的小爪子抓出叽叽的声音。然后他们立马回头再次跑前门，像一群无法无天的学前儿童一样大吵大闹。

Bastian出现在走廊上，双肩上各扛着一大袋狗粮。靠。他的上臂和Gabe的大腿一样粗！

“刚刚好。”Jack说，“我们已经做完院子里的活了。”

Bastian惊讶地看着他。

Jack竖起一根大拇指抵着肩后的Gabe。“他很帮得上忙。甚至把蛇吓倒了。他是我的英雄。”

Bastian的表情转为大笑，但没能发出声音。他的头向另一扇门的方向靠了靠，然后走了过去，Jack跟着他，Gabe走在最后。门后是一个储藏室，放满了碗和桶、医药用品、大概一百种不同的狗玩具和半打型号不一的宠物笼。这些东西都摆得乱七八糟的，很需要一个人来整理一下这里。Bastian把两大袋狗粮叠放在一个矮架上，然后打开了一个塑料罐。

Jack拿来两个小袋子，并撑开其中一个。Bastian舀出满满一勺鸟饲料倒进袋子里。Jack把装好的袋子递给Gabe。

“你要做的是把房间右边的饲料盒装满，我会负责左边，而Bastian会去清洗水碗。你准备好了吗？”

Jack讲得像是他们要去打仗一样。“只是要装满一些饲料盒。既然我能应付得了蛇，这个也没问题。”

Bastian和Jack交换了个眼神。

“最好让Ganymede跟着他。”Jack说。

Bastian点了点头，然后指了指门。Gabe退后，让他俩先出去后才跟着回到大厅，再到了一扇他没注意到的门前。在他有机会说话前，Bastian把他拉到前面，迅速地打开门推了他进去。

迎面而来的是更多的吵杂声。尖啸和吱喳声混杂在一起，叽叽喳喳的声音充斥着耳膜，像一场噪音的大合唱。数不尽的鸟儿在头顶飞过，羽毛纷纷扬扬落下来，黄色、橙色、蓝色、红色和绿色全部混在了一起。有些鸟停靠在树枝一样的架子上，有些则不停地扇动着翅膀，还有些在房间中央的鸟槽上跳来跳去。Gabe只能勉强辨别出其中的一两种。有红毛和蓝毛的那只是鹦鹉，棕色的那几只是麻雀。没有鸽子。得出这三条结论已经耗尽了Gabe所有的鸟类知识。

门合上了。那声音一定是晚餐的信号，因为门合上的那一刹那，Gabe就被围攻了。二十多只鸟蜂拥而来，在他的手边飞来飞去，还停在他的胳膊上。他们目标明确，就是他手上的饲料。

“走开，你们这些贪心鬼[1]！”Gabe说，甩着饲料袋把尖叫的鸟群赶走。

但他们立马就飞了回来。一只绿色的小鸟啄了他的手指。

“哎哟！”

一只大一点的黄橙色的鸟不停在他面前高声叫唤，飞来飞去。好吧，他们比蛇要难搞多了！他试图把鸟赶走，但只会有另一只鸟飞过来。一声尖锐的鸟鸣压过了这群鸟叽叽喳喳的声音。一只目前为止他见过的最大的鸟停在了他的耳边。它边叫边绕着Gabe手中的袋子飞，把其他咄咄逼人的鸟儿赶走。另一声鸟鸣后，这只黄色的大鸟停在Gabe的手腕上，鸟冠左右摆动，让其他小鸟飞走。

“鸟老大。”Gabe说。

Bastian走到他身旁，伸出食指。那只鸟跳了过去。

“Gabe，”Jack走到Gabe的另一边说，“她是Ganymede，这地方的女王。”

黄色的鸟儿把头歪向一边，然后另一边，漆黑的双眼向他问好。

“嗨。”Gabe说。

Bastian把Ganymede放到Gabe的肩膀上，她轻轻啃啄着Gabe的耳朵，拉扯着他的卷发，然后才明显很满意地安定下来。

“她会阻止其他鸟骚扰你。”Jack说。

“所以说，Ganymede在这里权力无边。”

“你最好这么想。好了，说够了，这些恼人小家伙们要吃饭了。”Jack走过去，开始往放在房间各处的小塑料碗里装饲料。

看来他要快点喂饱他们，不然他们肯定又会攻过来。Gabe把手伸进袋子里掏出一把饲料，有几只颜色鲜艳的小鸟冲过来，但在Ganymede跳到Gabe的手腕上时他们就飞了回去。

“厉害了，小姑娘，记得提醒我不要惹你。”Ganymede飞回他的肩膀上，Gabe轻笑着说。

在Ganymede的保驾护航下，Gabe填满了两个饲料碗。他专心地走过房间、捡起饲料碗、填满它们再放回去，一路上享受着小鸟们只能看不能吃引起的小暴乱。那些颜色鲜艳的小鸟们比起鸟更像鲨鱼，他们在饲料盒旁不停盘旋，横冲直撞，做出恐吓的动作。Ganymede似乎完全不为所动。她没离开Gabe的肩膀，只是把脑袋晃向这边，又摆向另一边。

鉴于他现在没被围攻抢劫，其实感觉还不错。他们嘈杂交织的叫声慢慢融为乐曲而非噪音，这甚至还有点抚慰效果。Ganymede仍然在拉扯着他的卷发，但她似乎只是在玩耍而非为难。或许他应该考虑一下领养一只鸟。照顾他们不会耗太多功夫对吧？他们又不会把笼子弄得一团糟或者在走廊过道上随意排泄。

他突然撞上了什么，注意力立马回笼。他转过身来发现Jack正笑着看他。

“准备好投身志愿事业了，是不是？”

“任何值得去做的事都值得全力以赴。”

“这就是为什么你会是 _首席男芭蕾_ 。一直都竭尽全力。”

Ganymede用力地啃咬着Gabe的耳朵，打破了这个和谐的画面。

“她要收保护费了。”Jack大笑道，“放些饲料在手上，让她挑着吃吧。”

Gabe照做了。他把所剩不多的饲料倒在手掌上，举了起来。Ganymede歪着脑袋，先看了一眼贡品再挑挑捡捡，选出她喜欢吃的。

“她喜欢你。”Jack说。

“你怎么知道？”

“因为她没有为了食物让你见血。她第一次帮我的时候几乎给我打了个耳洞。”

“一定是因为我的野性魅力。”靠。如果他开始引用Jesse蠢得要死的搭讪语，那他最近一定和Jesse鬼混太久了。

但既然这让Jack笑得停不下来，那可能没有那么糟糕。

“这是我听过的最烂的话。”Jack说。

好吧。或许那确实很糟糕。“看来在讲笑话上我要加把劲了。”

Jack吻了吻Gabe的脸颊。“我喜欢这些东西，冷笑话、双关还有搭讪的话。”

或许Jesse还有那么一点用。“如果你想听的话还有很多。”

“你能这么说我很高兴。”（双关：我是很高兴你这样说。）

“你好，‘很高兴你这样说’，我是Gabe。”

Jack像是控制不住自己般大笑起来。Ganymede炸毛了，生气地拍动翅膀。很显然 _她_ 不喜欢糟糕的笑话。

“抱歉。”Gabe说，一根手指轻轻按揉着她的脑袋，“不想弄乱你的羽毛的。” （双关：不想惹你生气的。）

Ganymede跳下他的肩膀飞走了。Jack把脸埋在Gabe的肩膀里，他笑得整个人都在颤抖。

“我的天啊，你的话太蠢了她都飞走了！”

Gabe在心中暗暗记下要从Jesse那里多听几条回来给Jack讲。“但至少你留下了。”

Jack明媚地笑了，他的手指在Gabe后背滑动。“我想我是能被被吸引留下的。”

“那很好。”在那触碰和音调下，Gabe觉得暖乎乎的。

Jack的蓝眼睛里流淌着顽皮的亮光，Gabe很喜欢他现在的模样。他向Jack的嘴唇靠过去。Jack微笑，等待着。

Ganymede回到Gabe的肩膀上并狠狠地拉扯着他的耳朵。

“啊！”Gabe拧过头去，和Jack错开了视线，“搞什么！”

Ganymede发出一声悠长的啼鸣，不停拍动翅膀，看起来很生气。

“妈妈Ganymede说不可以。”Jack轻笑着，移开了身子。

“她干嘛这么激动？”Gabe低吼着。她又开始啄咬他的耳朵。

他转过身。Bastian坐在地板上，完全被鸟淹没了。他们停靠在他的头发、宽阔的肩膀、手臂和腿上，他张开的手掌里全是鸟食，一群停在他手腕和手指上、长满羽毛的小怪物开心地吃着大餐。动物们的陪伴让他看起来十分平静安详。

“Sebastian！”Jack叹了口气，翻了个白眼，“你应该在给他们换水。”

Bastian抬头看他，有点雀斑的脸红红的。他微笑，缓缓地耸了耸肩。他看起来就像个被发现偷了饼干的小孩，虽然有些尴尬不安，但完全不后悔自己的举动。Ganymede叫唤着上下跳动。

“Ganymede，虽然你的羽毛全是黄的，但你现在像是戴了顶绿帽子。”

Jack再次爆发出大笑，而Bastian也在无声地笑着，肩膀一抖一抖。

Ganymede再狠狠地啃了Gabe的耳朵一口后飞走了。

“真难伺候。”Gabe说，揉了揉耳朵。

他们花了点功夫把Bastian身上的鸟群挥赶走，让他能站起来。Ganymede停在Bastian的肩膀上，不停地啄着他的耳朵直到他亲吻了她的喙，她才安静下来。他们三个迅速地更换了水碗和几个浅浅的鸟槽里的水。

现在那群凶残的家伙已经有食物和水了，他们可以毫发无伤地离开这里。Ganymede仍然坐在Bastian的肩膀上，看看有谁敢质疑什么。

“好了，我们还有什么能做的吗？”Jack问。

Bastian微笑着比了几个手势。Jack有两个不太明白，停下来询问。Bastian放慢动作，重复了几遍。

“你确定？”Jack问，“没别的了？”

Bastian点了点头，又迅速做了几个其他手势。

“是是，我知道我不应该再上班迟到了。”

“你要上班？”他把这事给忘了。这半天太过美好，他不想他们的初次约会这么快就结束。

“是的，Bastian刚刚提醒了我。”

Bastian挥手让他们赶紧离开，就算Gabe不懂手语也明白了他的意思。

“那我们最好赶快走了。”Gabe说，牵起Jack的手，“来吧，我陪你走回你的车子那儿。”

Bastian向Jack露出一个笑容，再次把他的两根食指缠在一起。

Jack脸一红，哼了一声。

Bastian吐了吐舌头，不要脸地笑了。

“少来了。”Jack说，用力地推了Bastian一把。

或者确切地说，把他的手放在一面不可动摇、名为Bastian的坚实肉墙上。Bastian眨着眼笑着，挥手示意他们离开。

“下次有时间，”Jack说，“我会呆久一点。”

“我也会。”Gabe附和道。

两个人同时看向他。

“只要你们还需要志愿者就行。”他其实并没有那么多空闲时间，但这地方还挺有意思的。Bastian很友善，这里还有很多动物需要救助。这不像是在做作业。他终于有种在做实事的感觉，他在贡献自己的一份力。

Bastian点了点头，一个笑容慢慢地在他脸上展开，他又用五指在额前捏一下然后缠上两根食指。

“老天，真的够了！”Jack生气地吐出一口气，紧了紧抓住Gabe的手，“走吧，你的司机还在等你。”

“很高兴认识你，Bastian。”Gabe说，接着转向Jack，“要怎么表达谢谢？”

Jack将另一只手的手指贴到唇上，然后移开，像在做一个飞吻的动作。“像这样。”

他转向Bastian，像Jack那样把手指放在唇上然后移开。“谢谢你让我帮忙。”

Bastian手掌向上平放在胸前，，接着向前画了一个圈。

“他说不用谢。”Jack拉着他的手离开。

他们挥手道别，走向前门。一只力气出奇地大的小比格犬在开启的门边扭来扭去，试图跑出去，Gabe不得不和他搏斗了一番。Jack在更多的小狗跑过来之前猛地摔上了大门，差点打到了那条小狗的鼻子。他们相视大笑，Jack伸手把Gabe拉起来。

“这地方真的疯了。”在他们慢慢沿路返回时，Gabe说。

Jack挽上Gabe的臂弯。“有点而已。”

“我喜欢这里。”Gabe微笑，“这里很好玩。我最喜欢的是黄油糖。她不会吓我也不会咬我的耳朵，只会乖乖地坐在我的手臂里。”

“Rosy不想吓你的，是我的错。别针对她。”

“好吧，那我就针对你。”（双关：我就抱紧你。）

Jack笑得更剧烈了。“停！我笑得半边身都在痛！”

Gabe也忍不住笑了。他忍了这么久的Jesse的冷笑话终于能派上用场了。“那我们做个交易。如果你教我手语，我就不再说双关了。”

“我要还价。你教我西班牙语，我就把我所会的手语全都教给你。”

“成交。”

Jack轻笑。“看起来我们俩都要多学一样东西，对吗？”

“我觉得这些课会很有趣。”Gabe笑着说，“甚至会很愉悦。”

“噢，我很确定我们能让事情变得愉悦起来。”

Gabe微笑。“那……你明天有什么安排吗？”

Jack挑了挑眉，顽皮地笑了。“你是想我第二次约会吗？”

Gabe把手放在胸前，带着虚假的惊恐抽着气。“什么？我吗？这么快？我只是想开始学一点手语！”

Jack咯咯地笑着，摇了摇头。“你当然只是这么想的。”

在Gabe意识到之前，他们就回到了小咖啡店。他们站在Jack蓝色的小货车旁，西沉的太阳在停车场的地面上拉出长长的影子。

Gabe握住Jack的双手。“你还没说你明天有没有空。”

“或许我就是想让你继续猜。”

Gabe握紧了他的手。“你不想也没关系。我能理解。”

Jack无奈地笑着。“我真的应该学习了。至少也要准备一下我的芭蕾期末考。”

“我们可以来一次学习约会。”Gabe提出。

Jack严肃地看着他，但维持不了多久就变成了微笑。“但我们会学习吗？”

“以我的名义起誓。”Gabe承诺道。

“那就学习约会吧。”

“去学校图书馆？”Gabe提议道。

“中午等。我会带喝的过去。”

“那我带午餐吧。”

Jack挑了挑眉。

“发誓只是单纯的工作午餐，不是浪漫的野餐。”

“我从来没想过你还会搞浪漫那一套。”

“只会对某些值得我这样做的人。”

Jack红着脸轻笑，害羞地把脸别到一边。Gabe抬起一只手把他的脸拨了回来。他们对视彼此，时间似乎停止流动。

Gabe向前靠去，Jack缩短了他们之间的距离。他们的嘴唇轻轻碰在一起。一簇电流流遍Gabe全身，他合上了眼。这只是一个纯洁的道别吻，但他却感到头晕眼花，心脏要跳出胸腔。实在是太快，他们就分开了。

Jack睁开了蓝宝石般的双眼。Gabe向他微笑。Jack也向他微笑。他们就静静地在那儿站了一会儿。

“Gabe。”

“怎么？”

“我要走了。”

“我知道。”

Jack靠过去再次亲吻了他。Gabe欣然接受，大拇指细细抚摸着Jack的脸颊。过了一小会儿，他们又分开了。

“我真的得走了。”Jack说着，一动不动。

“我们大概应该放手了？”

“是的。”

他们都没动。

Gabe再靠过去，Jack吻住他并张开了嘴。Gabe的舌头伸进Jack的口中，慢慢描摹着他的口腔内部。

手机响了。他们无视了。手机又响了，Jack哀嚎了一声，一只手轻柔地按着Gabe胸口把他推开。Gabe抱怨着，但还是顺从地后退了。

“是我的闹钟。”Jack叹了口气，“我要迟到了。”

“走吧，在你试图再吻我之前。”

Jack噘了噘嘴。“是你吻我。”

Gabe笑了笑。“不，很确定是你先吻我的。”

“不是，肯定是你先吻我的。”

闹钟又响了。Jack哼了一声把闹钟关了。“我跟你没完。”

“我很期待明天继续。”

“明天中午，学校图书馆。”Jack确认一遍，“为了学习，不是约会。”

“绝对不是约会。只是有午餐和饮料的独处时光。”

Jack翻了个白眼，笑了。“是午餐和饮料和学习。”他打开车门钻了进去。

“注意安全。”Gabe说。

车子发动了，然后车窗降了下来。“噢，Gabe，还有一件事。”

Gabe走到窗前。Jack伸手抓着他衣服的前襟把他扯过去。

“如果你明天表现得足够绅士的话，”他在Gabe耳边轻声说，“我可能会告诉你，昨晚你用你的舌头做了什么，让我在洗澡的时候自慰。”

Gabe的脸全红了，尴尬、困惑和欲望同时涌上心头。“好-好吧。”

Jack放开他的衬衫，挥了挥手。“安全回家。”

Gabe摆了摆手，像个傻子一样地站在停车场里，看着Jack的小货车消失在视野中。

 _Dios mio_.他真陷进去得太深了。

看来Jack很擅长接吻，真好。（双关：看来Jack每张嘴都很棒。）

 

 

[1]原文是vulture，秃鹫，食腐鸟类。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.希望喜欢的各位能去给W大大点个赞，笔芯
> 
> 2.翻到后面我的脑子已经是一片浆糊了_(:з」∠)_  
> 感谢beta君 @徒手撕木桩_为美队天天吃土 拯救了我的中文和语感【送一万个小心心


	3. Second Date

“我觉得你应该再多带点儿。”Jesse大笑着，手摸进背包里。

“不是给你的！”Gabe用勺子狠狠地拍开了他朋友的手。

“嘿！”Jesse猛地抽回手，含住指节，“你这儿有二十磅（约9公斤）吃的，我拿一个小小的三明治都不行吗？”

“不行！”Gabe果断地说。他的厨艺还过得去，正是这样他和Jesse才不用靠披萨和外卖过日子。但为了这次野餐约会，他会使出浑身解数。“我只有这些了。无麸质三明治、低碳水化合物三明治、低盐三明治、全蔬菜三明治、全肉三明治——”

Jesse的笑容要咧到耳根了。“我觉得他更想吃你这块鲜嫩多汁的肉三明治。”

Gabe一勺子捅到Jesse胸口。“你再说一句废话它就会变成作案工具。”

Jesse举起双手投降。“你不觉得你可能想太多了吗？”

“你在说什么？”Gabe晃动着勺子质问道，“我准备了十种三明治以防他过敏、有饮食限制、减肥或者只是单纯的不喜欢。我还准备了土豆沙拉、薯条、胡萝卜、苹果、芹菜棒[1]——蘸了花生酱和没蘸的都有——和两片苹果派，还有布朗尼作备用。怎么想太多了？我有白人男孩爱吃的所有东西。我已经准备好应对所有情况了。”

“老哥，我敢肯定他只是觉得你会带点披萨什么的。”

“谁都能带着披萨过去。但Gabriel Reyes会 _做好_ 午餐再去野餐约会。”

Jesse向后摇着椅子。“你没得救了。”

“闭嘴。”Gabe说着，朝已被填满的包包里再塞一套银质餐具，“我没有，我只是要确保一切不会变得一团糟。”

“看看你们第一次约会，我敢说他很喜欢你。一个糟糕的三明治也改变不了什么。”

“我的三明治才不糟糕。你怎么敢这么说。”

Jesse用耸肩代替回答。

Gabe背起背包。“好了，我出去了。你还记得规矩吗？”

Jesse靠回椅背上，搭在桌子上的脚完美地维持住了他的平衡。“我不能给你打电话、发短信、Snapchat、脸书、Ins、即时消息或者其他的总之能联系到你的东西，除非你说警报解除约会结束。如果我做不到，我要准备好被打爆，被阉割，而且我满脸痘痘的高中照片会出现在所有社交网络上。”

Gabe点点头。“很好。别惹麻烦。”

“没有麻烦的生活没有乐趣。”Jesse在Gabe离开的时候说，“你该试试的，amigo。学会生活。”

“我大学毕业了就能生活了。”Gabe头也不回地说。他摇摇头，Jesse惹的那些麻烦总有一天会让他吃尽苦头的。但，认识Jesse的人都知道他能靠自己的魅力摆脱麻烦的。

Gabe离开他朋友的公寓，下楼走到公交车站。很快Gabe就回到了学校，走向图书馆。很幸运的是图书馆里没什么人。他选择在角落的一张能给予他一定隐私的大桌子旁落座，拿出课本，但每隔几秒就要看一眼手机。Jack还没发短信过来。他忘了？晚点到？还是不想来？

Gabe看着手机上的时钟慢慢走向了十二点零七分，手中的铅笔无意识地敲击着桌面。Jack是 _说了_ 中午吧？是吗？他再看了一次消息。什么都没收到。

Jack出现在书架旁。他看见了Gabe，笑着打招呼。Gabe也笑着招呼他过来。

“这里！”太蠢了。Jack已经看见他了。

“抱歉。没想到让你等了。”他打了个哈欠，放下背包。“周六晚都忙疯了。闹钟响了好几次我都睡过去了。”

“你可以约晚几个小时。”Gabe说，“我不想你睡不够。”

Jack拒绝了这个主意。“别。我想来。”他又笑了，“再说，我很兴奋，这是我们的第一次学习约会。”

“第一次？”Gabe问，心脏被希望填满，“你是说以后还会有咯？”

“如果这次有效果的话。”

“你觉得我们会不专心。我跟你保证，我可太看重学习和成绩了，我必须拿奖学金。”

Jack微笑。“很好。你数学好吗？”

“中上。”

“历史呢？”

“哪个时段的？我记忆力很好。”

“政治呢？”

Gabe皱起眉头。“你究竟选了几门课？”

“很多。”Jack边从背包里一本接一本地拿出书边说。

“想一次性上完通识课？”

Jack咬了一会儿嘴唇，耳朵尖变红了。“想尽量多上些课。”

“为什么？”

“以防万一。”

Gabe觉得Jack不太想解释，但他还是很好奇。“我不知道你是怎么做到的。我全职当学生也只有四个小时可以睡觉，你还要去上班。”

Jack翻开美国政府课本。“Torb允许我在演出间隔做作业，而且他的大女儿是个工程天才，她有时会教我数学。”

“好吧，那别浪费宝贵的时间了。我们很快就能变成天才了。”

Jack说他选了很多课的时候不是在开玩笑。他有六门通识课！Gabe只选了五门。但他还要帮Madame Lacroix，那等于他选了七门课。约会开始的两小时，他们都在做作业。Jack原来非常聪明。他的化学很好。他们对哲学都很没辙，但至少还能一起挣扎。Jack的数学确实问题很大，但Gabe勉强还能教他。

而作为回报，Jack帮他修改了关于浪漫主义诗人的论文。他修改的比原来好多了。

最后Jack扔掉手中的铅笔，趴在满桌子的笔记上。“我不行了。我的头要炸了。我快饿死了。字母和数字都毫无意义，我不能思考了。”

Gabe合上书。“你饿了？我带了点零食。”

“我会爱死你的！”

Gabe的脸全红了。他迅速地弯腰到桌子底下翻自己的背包，以掩饰尴尬。这没什么。别那么快就失了智。Jack说的爱你并不是那个 _我爱你_ ，只是种表达方式。然而逻辑显然不能当速效救心丸，他的心脏快要从胸口里跳出来了。

他瞄了眼Jack，他伸直了双腿。他的腿非常好，光滑无毛，又长又灵活。他双腿交叠起来，一条腿往上滑，掀起了短裤，露出了线条优美的奶油色大腿，Gabe想顺着摸上去然后——

Jack大笑起来。噢天啊，他知道！Gabe想坐起来脑袋却直接撞到了桌子底。

“狗娘养的！”他摸着脑袋恨恨地说。

“抱歉。”Jack在Gabe起来的时候说，“不是故意让你撞到头的。”

“什么？不关你事，我在找三明治然后撞到了。不是你的错。”

“你是说，你没因为我的腿分心？”

“什么？瞎说。都没注意到，你有腿吗？酷。”

Jack把手垫在下巴上。“三明治呢？”

“啊，对，要拿。”他再次弯下腰——这次刻意地无视那两条性感美丽的腿——掏出了大餐。“好了。我有无麸质的、低碳水化合物的、低盐的、全素的、全肉的和无奶制品的。”

Jack一动不动地看着这些食物。“我的——都是你 _做_ 的吗？”

“是啊。我喜欢做饭。”睁着眼说瞎话。“没什么。”可不是嘛。“我还做了土豆沙拉、薯条、胡萝卜、苹果、芹菜棒——蘸了花生酱和没蘸的都有——和两片苹果派，如果你不喜欢吃派我还有布朗尼。”

“你是想讨好我吗？”Jack问。

“不是。”完全是。

“好吧反正你都做了。真的太棒了Gabe！”

好耶！

“我只带了几罐汽水。”他说着拿出了半打Dr.Pepper。

“我的最爱。给我一罐。”

Jack递给他一罐汽水。“我肯定可以全吃光。”他拿走两个三明治。“我都没吃早餐，快饿死了。”

“好。我不知道你喜欢什么所以只做了最基本的。”

“你给什么我就吃什么。辣的更好。”

冷静点，心脏。“真的？白人男孩喜欢香料？难道你是 _那种_ 把盐当成香料的人？”

“就是香料。”Jack边拆三明治的塑料包装边说，“我妈妈因为工作经常旅行，每次她回家的时候都会做些神奇的新菜。我爸有点健康主义，他做的东西都没有味道，所以我学会了在里面加一大堆香料。说实话，我吃着他们做的饭长大，我觉得已经没什么我是吃不下的了。”他笑了笑。“你真的不用这么费劲，带块菠萝披萨就可以了。”

“嫁给我吧。”Gabe脱口而出，“你会跳舞，喜欢香料，还有菠萝披萨。你是最完美的。”

Jack脸红了，但看起来并没有被吓到。“为什么，Reyes先生，你向我求婚却不征求我父母的意见？真不像话！”

“可能会有人来从我身边夺走你，我不能冒这个险。”

Jack开心地笑起来。“深有同感。”他吃了一口三明治。“靠。”他挡住嘴。“太棒了。”

“牛油果。”Gabe说，“能让所有东西变好吃。”

“加州人。”Jack咽下最后一口三明治后调笑道，“你比七月的地狱更火热，跳起舞来像个天使，还会做给国王特供的食物。你究竟为什么还没男朋友？”

“太忙了。”Gabe承认道，然后咬了一大口全素三明治，“完全没想过约会。”

“真的吗？我们芭蕾班上几乎所有人都在脸书上说他们怎么样才能在一瞬间给你从头口到脚。”

Gabe深吸一口气，被食物噎住。他抽着气咳嗽，用力按着腹部。“噢天啊！”

Jack大笑。“你还好吗？”

Gabe吐出那块噎住他的三明治，用手帕接住，调整呼吸。“没事。就——听着，别看那些好吗？那些只是垃圾话。Jesse还有个信息全部捏造的账号专门用来散布谣言。但我不是那种人。”

“我知道。”Jack喝了一口饮料，说，“你太浪漫派了，不会随便在浴室里口一发就完事。”

“闭嘴，我不是浪漫派。”Jack给他口，无论发生在哪里听起来都很美好。

“咖啡店里约会、去动物援助中心帮忙、送你的约会对象到车边，现在你还给一次学习约会准备了大餐？Gabe，如果你现在掏出蜡烛和香槟我一点都不会惊讶。”

Gabe张嘴就要反驳，但又马上合上。这行为听起来确实很浪漫。靠。

“而且，最重要的是，”Jack带着一副“我懂的”的笑容说道，“你从来都没试过摸我的屁股、无视我的反应甚至要等我主动才会吻我。你完完全全是个绅士，再也没有比这更浪漫的。”

好吧，Jack都知道了，但他似乎很喜欢。“别到处说。”他说，“我喜欢别人觉得我坏，但……我也不讨厌有点浪漫。只是学校真的太忙了，我几乎没想过约会。还有，我不会随随便便和人上床。”

“我知道。”Jack眨了眨眼，“你可是所有人的梦中情人，那时我就知道你不是那么随便的。但可能只是我们还没搞懂你喜欢的类型。”

Gabe微笑。他喜欢的类型很明显就是金毛。身材结实、线条优美还会跳舞的金毛。“我想留些神秘感。但说实话，学习可比约会重要多了。”

“然而，看看我们。”

“学习中。”Gabe更正道，“我们在学习。说起这个，你还想学西语吗？如果我之前知道你要上那么多课的话——”

“想。”Jack微笑，“我不太擅长语言，但我想学。如果我有那个能力的话我还想多学几门。”

“为什么？因为专业么？”

Jack小口咬着三明治的边。“不是，我想和我妈妈一样到处旅行。看看这个世界，认识些遇到的人。我想听他们的故事，再分享我的故事。不只是……”他耸了耸肩，“我知道听起来很傻。”他说完吃光了手上的三明治。

“不是。”Gabe说，“听起来很酷。希望我也能有去旅行的勇气。”

“你成为大芭蕾团的舞台之星后，就会到处旅行了。”Jack调笑道。

“你没打算跟我抢？”Gabe轻笑。如果Jack真的只学了两年跳舞就能跳得这么好，他很快就会变得非常棒。

“再说吧。”Jack说。

再说吧？ _再说吧_ ？像他这样的天才就应该属于舞台！好吧，他想说的是芭蕾舞的舞台。Jack很明显已经在另一个完全不同的舞台上大放光彩了。“你会很棒的，我知道。”

“谢谢你的信任。”

Gabe感觉到Jack不想谈这个话题。

“你呢？”Jack在Gabe会联想更多之前就问道，“你就和我一样忙。如果你没时间学手语的话我可以理解。”

“我可能没有预留时间给它，但我会挤出来的。手语很有用。再说了，Sebastian是个好人。如果我以后还去当志愿者，我得能和他交流。”

“他比我好太多了。”Jack说，“我也还在学。好吧，如果我们都疯到想多学一样东西的话那就来吧。”

Gabe咧嘴笑了。只要他们能做到就行。“没问题，开始了吗？”

“好。从基础开始，先学字母表。”他抬起手，四指弯曲成拳，大拇指压在食指上并与食指垂直，“这是A。”

Gabe依样画葫芦做出手势。“很简单。”

“别担心，会越来越复杂的。通常我们不会拼写单词，而是直接用手势来指代物体或者表达想法，但如果表达不出来，就可以拼出来。除非你不知道怎么表示字母。”他说着竖起四指，大拇指弯曲压着掌心。“这是B。”

Gabe模仿着手势。“我们同时开始怎样，你教我手语的字母表我教你西语发音。”

Jack笑起来。“很高效。我喜欢你这个思考方式。”

“A是‘ _ah_ ’。音就像‘啊，真是场愉快的约会’里的‘啊’。”

“啊。”Jack重复道，同时做着A的手势。

“B是‘ _be_ ’。”Gabe做出B的手势。

“Beh。”

还不错，不过Jack的发音听起来更像是“bay”。Gabe很好奇Jack之后能不能发出翘舌的R音。

“C。”Jack的手弯曲成字母C的样子。

Gabe重复他的动作。“ _Ce_ 。”

“Seh。”

这个比 _be_ 要稍微好一点。“西语比英语多几个字母。像 _ch_ 。”

“Chae？”他摇了摇头，“Che。”他再试了一次。

“第二次对了。”

Jack竖起食指，其余三指弯曲，指尖刚好与大拇指相碰，“D。”

“ _De_ 。”Gabe弯曲手指。“和英文D有点像。”

Jack把椅子拉近，伸手帮助Gabe调整手势。“像这样。”

Jack的手在他的手上流转。Jack的手掌上有很多茧子，Gabe想知道为什么。

“你还没给我展示你的 _De_ 。”

Jack脸上抽搐了一下，他立马捂住嘴压住了笑声。Gabe的大脑马上识别出这个双关[2]。但他不介意，现在Jack笑得这么可爱他怎么会介意。

“思想别那么污浊。”他戏谑地指责，“现在可是非常严肃的学习时间。”

“肯定不是我的错。”Jack咯咯的笑，“我没想到你那么想要我的De。”

“是 _De_ 。”Gabe纠正他的发音，“而且在你那么小心地抚摸我的手之后我怎么能不想要？”

Jack半眯着眼傻笑。”没想到你下面那个。”

Gabe在想他是不是。他一直都是上面那个，但对Jack呢？“那得看你的 _De_ 够不够好。”

“噢，我的De太好了。”

“差不多，舌头靠到牙齿后面，不是牙根。”

“我的De对你来说太过了吗？”

“做梦吧你。”Gabe得意洋洋地笑道，“来，金毛。De。舌头放牙齿后面，你可以的。”

“你能给我示范一下怎么放舌头吗？”

噢，他一点都不介意这个男人是不是要杀了他。“没问题。”他捧起Jack的脸颊，“如果我不教你怎么锻炼舌头我算是哪门子的老师？”他的嘴唇碰上Jack的。

在他发问之前，Jack就张开了嘴，伸出舌头想要深入。Gabe放弃主动权，让Jack的舌头和他的纠缠在一起，互相探索。

电流在Gabe的每一根神经末梢上跳舞。难以置信。他在图书馆里，亲吻里整个学校最辣的男孩。而且Jack还很他妈擅长接吻。他的大拇指大力抚摸Jack的脸颊。Jack更靠前，加深亲吻的同时双手按上了Gabe的大腿。他不间断地袭击Gabe的嘴巴，他的舌头舔弄他的齿列，与Gabe的舌头纠缠，不让他有一秒空闲的时间呼吸。

Gabe往上爬到Jack的后颈上，指尖那儿的金色柔软毛发的感觉让他爱不释手。操他的！Gabe的阴茎已经跃跃欲试了。谢天谢地的是他穿了非常宽松的裤子，那块尴尬的恨不得告诉全世界他有多兴奋的隆起被掩盖得严严实实。

Jack的手沿着他的大腿往上滑，让Gabe觉得他快要炸了。Jack是那么积极又有侵略性。他实在太辣了，Gabe完全兴奋起来他很肯定过不了几秒他们就会——

“歇会儿，爱情鸟们。”Jesse的声音在他们头顶响起，“我要行使Holy Shit预案。”

Gabe不情愿地中断他们的亲吻。他一定是魔怔了，Jesse McCree根本不可能出现在图书馆里。全是幻觉。Gabe在来之前已经把规矩讲得很清楚了，就算是Jesse也不可能蠢到这么作死。“McCree。如果我抬头，看见你，你会死得很惨。”

“准备好，帅锅。”Jesse说，“我在行使Holy Shit预案。”

Gabe竖起一根手指。“不。 _不_ 。不是现在。”

Jesse狠狠地将一摞书砸下来。“Holy Shit预案已经启用了，而且在他们来到之前我们没多少时间。”

“Holy Shit预案？”Jack边问边平静地坐回椅子上，就像刚刚没发生过他人生中最辣的亲吻。

“是我们的暗号。”Gabe希望他的嘴没有撅起来，他现在满脑子只有揉弄那头毛燥燥的像起床之后就没梳过的头发的渴望。“说明有人遇到了非常严重的危机，他需要无条件的帮忙，不管我们在做什么都要帮。”

“而且这次是五级事件。”Jesse说，“挪点位置。”他从隔壁桌抽过来一把椅子。“你好呀亲爱的。我是Jesse。”他伸手，“之前我试过把脸埋进你大腿间。很棒哦，满分。”

Jack脸都不红。“所以就是你咯，Gabe跟我讲了很多关于你的事。我听说我该为周五的事谢谢你。”

“哇哦就算预案启动我还是很想和你聊聊。”Jesse在Gabe旁边坐下，“但我们现在一屁股问题。”

Gabe低狺。“Jack，你没必要呆着。”他们什么时候才能有下一次约会？“我必须处理这个。”然后再把Jesse杀了。

“想都别想。”Jack说，“听起来很有趣，我能帮上忙吗？”

“太好了！”Jesse说，“你假装成导师，无论发生什么都不能穿帮。你已经给源氏上了一学期的课而且他收获很大。懂了吗？”

“懂了。”Jack看起来真的很兴奋。

Jesse转向Gabe。“你也一样。你从来没见过他去趴体或者别的。”

“你死了之后马上就轮到他。”Gabe低吼道。他和Jack就差临门一脚了。他俩这次可欠了他 _太_ 多了。

“这是暗号。”Jesse说，“源氏也会为你做这些。”

但源氏能随时都能和任何躺在他腿上的人做爱。他已经……靠，他甚至想不起来上一次做爱是什么时候。至少是几个月前了！响亮的声音打断了Gabe继续痛骂Jesse的意图。

“这儿是图书馆。”源氏的声音已经超过了图书馆允许的音量，“我经常呆在这儿。你们在我的学习日过来参观真的太糟了，我要先走——”

“胡说。”传来了一个Gabe不认识的声音，“我们会留下看看你平时是怎么学习的。”

Jesse把一个文件夹狠狠地拍到Gabe的胸前，差点让他喘不上气。

“记住你的角色。”Jesse低声说，同时塞给Jack一大把文件夹和纸，“跟着我。”

源氏来了。只是，这个源氏看起来和Gabe已经认识了两年的那个完全不同。他穿着正装的衬衫和很好的裤子，而不是满是嘲讽的乐队T恤和牛仔裤。幸好源氏没有打领带，不然Gabe会觉得他的朋友被鬼上了身。他染成绿色的头发整理得很规整服帖，没有东倒西歪或是经常性的上完床之后的不修边幅。他脸上的笑容像是被石膏糊上去的，假得不像活人。他和Gabe四目相对，做出“救我”的嘴形。身后跟着两个人。

一个是长辈级的高大男人，他有着亮黑的头发，鬓角处有点灰，整体塑造出一股子尊贵气息。他身上黑色的西装和金色的领带看起来很容易能抵得上他们一年的学费。他和源氏长着一副同样贵族好面孔，同样的棕色眼睛，但源氏的鼻子更小而颧骨更高。是源氏的父亲？还是叔叔？

另一个人长得像是源氏的孪生兄弟。他们都有高挑的颧骨和强壮的下巴，但他的嘴角看起来更常皱眉而不是微笑。他皱着眉带着令人厌烦的瞪视，一副严厉表情。看起来倒是和他整洁无瑕的黑色套装和蓝色领带非常相配。他外套的胸口处还有个盾形徽章。老天。那是私立学院的制服吗？他肯定就是那个狠毒难啃的哥哥。

“啊。”源氏装作才看到他们的样子朝这边挥手，“导师们都来了。”

“介绍我们。”他的哥哥说道。听起来更像是命令。

“当然了，哥哥。”源氏狠狠地咬着牙走近桌子，他示意Jesse。“我来介绍一下，这位是Jesse McCree。”

Jesse站起身，伸出手。“你好呀。”

“这是我的父亲，岛田宗次郎。”

岛田先生和Jesse握了握手。“很高兴认识你。”

“这是我的哥哥，半藏。”源氏继续介绍道。

“你好。”半藏没有丝毫和Jesse握手的意思，“你就是他室友，对吗？”

虽然他的手被无视了但Jesse还是保持了微笑。“大概吧亲爱的。”

Gabe看见半藏在听到Jesse那像糖浆一样浓厚的口音后眼角抽了一下。Jesse手还抬着，无声地控诉着半藏的无视。噢，场面会变得非常血腥。

半藏抓着Jesse的手，握了一下。他们俩的指节发白，Gabe忍不住看向源氏。源氏做出了目前允许范围内的最大胆的耸肩和摇头。他可不会做什么，他们只能旁观。

岛田先生将手搭在半藏肩上。半藏瞬间放开了Jesse的手。

“McCree先生。”源氏的父亲带着温暖的微笑说，“能见到你太好了。我听说了很多你的事情。谢谢你帮助我的儿子适应远离家乡的生活。”

“没什么。”Jesse摇摇手说，“源氏很聪明，适应得很快，不怎么需要帮忙。”

“这位是Gabriel Reyes。”源氏继续说，“导师之一。”

Gabe站起身和岛田先生握手。“先生，好高兴认识你。”

半藏依然没有握手的意愿。这家伙什么毛病？

“而这位是……”源氏犹豫了。

噢靠。他前晚才在吧里认识Jack。操。半藏眯起了眼，像猎鹰盯着猎物那样虎视眈眈。靠。他完全知道了这是演戏！

Jack带着明亮的笑容站起来，向岛田先生伸出手。“我是John Morrison，先生。我最近才加入这个学习小组，今天只是我们的第二次课。”他朝源氏微笑。“谢谢你的体贴，源氏。我更喜欢称呼我为Jack，我上次可能没提到。”

源氏紧绷的肩膀稍微松懈了一点。“抱歉。我不确定你希望被用哪个名字称呼。”

老天。Jack真 _棒_ 。

“你们四个每周见一次面？”半藏挑眉环视一圈，问道。

“一周三次。”源氏说，“就像我跟你说的，哥哥。”

“哼嗯。”

半藏很明显不相信。Gabe没法说什么，半藏大概比任何人都要了解他的弟弟。Gabe没有和源氏一起长大，但如果有人跟他说源氏一周去三次学习小组他怕不是要笑掉大牙，除非“学习小组”指的是兄弟会派对、家庭派对和联谊派对。

“我们可以加入吗？”岛田先生的手搭在椅背上问道。

“当然可以。”Jesse说，“我们正准备开始。”

“很好。”半藏说，“我很希望看看我弟弟的学习小组。”

太好了。Gabe在两位岛田坐下的时候看向Jack，他已经打开了一本书，现在正在整理纸张，就像他每天都在做这些事一样。Gabe真心希望在这场灾难之后Jack还有心思来第三次约会。他们本来是那么 _美好_ 。

“你们玩得开心吗？”岛田先生问，“平时是朋友吗？”

“学习比玩乐更重要，父亲。”源氏边从包里拿出一本书边说，“只有Jesse和我互相认识。”

Gabe咬咬牙。现在他还要假装他不认识源氏？好吧，如果真的要这样，那他要好好折磨源氏了。还有Jesse。

“我们可以开始了么先生们？”Gabe问道，“Jesse， _te voy a devolver esto_.我还指导Jesse的西班牙语。”他告诉两位新来者，“他这门课很差，我们必须一周见几次他才能勉强通过小测验。”

源氏瞪大了眼看着他的室友。Jesse瞪着Gabe，眼睛慢慢眯了起来。

“现在，我不确定我是不是真的需要那么多帮助。”他小心翼翼地保持声调平稳，“我还行。”

“不要太上头了。”Gabe微笑着说，“你还需要更努力才能提高成绩。 _Me has jodido la cita_.”

Jesse咬了咬牙然后微笑道：“ _Me alegro de haberme entrometido_.这怎样？”

“你的发音完全错了。”Gabe怂着肩撒谎，“但我在想你是不是已经做到最好了。”他转向岛田先生，“我试过教源氏，但我觉得他没有努力学。”

源氏狠狠瞪了他一眼。“我尽力了。毕竟我已经在说两门语言了。”

“如果你教的不是西班牙语，”半藏突然插话，“那你在教什么？”

啊好吧。他断了自己后路。他还擅长什么？“戏剧。”Gabe飞快地说。

一桌子人似乎都需要花点时间来消化这个词。

“戏剧？”岛田先生问道，“源氏从来没说过他想表演。”他看向自己的儿子。

“我……”源氏又瞪了Gabe一眼，“我觉得应该试试。”

“他很擅长。”Gabe说。他要让源氏为演戏付出代价。“非常优秀的即兴演员。他可以瞬间进入角色而且表演得很好，会让你好奇你认识的这个源氏究竟是不是真的。”

源氏的鼻子皱起来似乎是要冷笑。”谢谢你，Gabriel，这真是意义深重。”

“如果他真的这么好，那要你何用？”半藏紧紧地盯着Gabe说道。

“就算是世界上最优秀的演员也需要指导。”Gabe说，“也需要人帮他理顺台词和记忆对话。除非 _你_ 能随口引用莎士比亚？”

“你行吗，戏剧导师？”半藏驳斥道。

Gabe笑咧了嘴，他清了清喉咙道：“啊！再说下去吧，光明的天使！因为我在这夜色之中仰视着你，就像一个尘世的凡人，张大了出神的眼睛[3]。”

所有人的注意都集中到他身上，他感到了和跳舞时相似的战栗。他的眼睛在大脑能做出反应之前就自顾自地转到Jack身上。

他的光明的天使大睁着蓝色的双眼，朝他的方向靠来，看着他，等待着每一个词。一种完全不同的战栗击中了他。这感觉比跳舞时更热切，比舞台上更强烈。这感情挤出了他肺里的所有空气，让他的内脏搅成一团。他感到飘呼呼的，他所求的就是Jack一直这样看着他。他愿意做任何事，只要能让Jack一直这样看着他。

“瞻望着一个生着翅膀的天使，驾着白云缓缓地驰过了天空一样。我还是继续听下去呢，还是现在就对她说话[3]？”他抬起手，好像他就在和阳台上的茱丽叶对话，不过不同的是被他的夜色与月光所笼罩的是Jack。“那么我就听你的话，你只要叫我作爱，我就重新受洗，重新命名；从今以后，永远不再叫罗密欧了[3]。”他放下手，低下头。“结束。”

所有人都佩服地发出赞叹。但半藏没有，他交叉着双手继续瞪着他。一个批评家影响不了他，只要Jack还是那么热情地笑着鼓掌。如果Jack想听，他会背诵每一句他记得的台词。

“哇哦。”Jesse说，“¿ _Donde aprendiste eso_?”他故意发出不正确的音。

“ _Mi hermanita pequeña dio clases de teatro y yo también me apunté_.”

“很好。”岛田先生说，“最近你和源氏会有什么作品吗？”

“我认为我还没准备好，父亲。”源氏说，“我还在克服舞台恐惧。”

“这是我们努力的另一方面。”Gabe补充道。他现在完全进入角色了。

“真的吗？”半藏问，“有趣，我见过源氏爬到桌子上在一大群人面前跳舞，一点都不怯场。”

源氏用日语快速地逼逼了几个词，Gabe都没能听清猜测含义。

“麻雀。”岛田先生训斥道，“没必要说这些。半藏，对你弟弟友善点。他这几年来已经成长了很多，那都是过去的事了。”

源氏带着胜利的窃笑看着他哥，而半藏狠狠地瞪回去。Gabe想起了他的姐妹们，这一切都说得通了。身为哥哥的半藏，明显不相信他放浪的弟弟会真的去学校学习。或许就是半藏坚持要和源氏的导师见面的，他要看看他们是不是真的。这就是为什么要启动Holy Shit预案。这个混蛋毁了他的约会。

“你们都住在学校附近吗？”岛田先生无视了儿子们无声的较量，问，“源氏和Jesse的公寓离学校很远。他们开车到学校学习表现了他们的热情和决心。”

Gabe差点笑出声。就这俩？Jesse选了所有网络课程，这样他可以呆在家里打游戏。源氏只会到学校上人类生物学而这门课和他的床相性可好了。“我住在附近的学校宿舍。”Gabe说。

“我租了个公寓，离学校比较远。”Jack说，“离我工作的地方比较近。”

“你还要工作吗？”岛田先生问道。

“是兼职。我要赚学费。”

岛田先生愉悦地笑了。“太棒了！我很高兴源氏身边的有一群这么努力、投入的年轻人，看来你们都对他产生了积极的影响。”

好吧，现在撒谎让Gabe很难受。

“你在什么企业工作？”半藏问。

“娱乐工作室。”Jack平滑地说。

半藏挑起一边眉毛。“娱乐工作室？真的吗。那你指导源氏什么？他已经有个戏剧教练了。”

Jack的脸颊染上一层浅粉色。“我……”

噢靠。

半藏把手肘支到桌上，就像嗅到了猎物的恐惧一样向前倾身。“我很抱歉，是我没注意到，你教他什么？”

Gabe用手肘顶了顶Jesse。 _做点什么！_

“等一下。”Jesse说，“他不会说的，那是他们两个之间的事。”

半藏深棕的视线锁在Jesse身上。“没什么是能告诉你却不能告诉他的家人的。特别是他的家人还负责付钱。”

靠。是他造成的。Gabe想开口推脱。

“没事。”Jack说，“我只是觉得让源氏自己说会比较好。我教他瑜伽。”

“瑜伽？”半藏和源氏同时惊呼出声。

Jack点了点头。“我知道他是个非常骄傲的年轻人，但他选了很多课而且每周需要来三次学习小组，他的压力很大。我主动提出教他瑜伽来舒缓压力和帮助入眠。我希望我没让他太尴尬。”

“怎么会。”源氏眨了一下眼笑着说，“我只是不想别人觉得我处理不了自己的问题，但有你的帮忙，我可以更好地应对难题。”

“你遇到困难了？”岛田先生问。

“没什么大不了。”源氏说着，撅起嘴，露出那双能让所有天真无邪的新生堕落的狗狗眼看着他父亲，“我不想让你失望。”

“你永远都不会让我失望，小麻雀。你是我的儿子。”

半藏吹开落在脸上的一绺发，他那难看的表情不知怎样变得更加难看。源氏几乎像只孔雀一样得意洋洋。

“我们已经在这儿呆了很久了。”源氏说，“应该回去——”

“你的学习更重要。”半藏说，“再说，我很乐意听听你的室友教你什么。”半藏那完美的鼻梁指着Jesse。“那肯定是你最擅长的科目了，毕竟你们住在一起，而且McCree先生，你没有工作，你们肯定都把时间花在学习上了吧。”

“我有全额奖学金。”Jesse脸上挂着个看似温暖的微笑，但Gabe太了解这个人了。“我全靠自己不是别人。我学的新闻学，教源氏一些技巧，帮他写第一篇文章。”

Gabe不得不扭头假装咳嗽以掩饰他的笑声。Jesse说的没错。他确实是新闻学专业。这周，或者上周是。而且那是源氏完全不感兴趣的领域。Jesse在作死，如果源氏的父亲或哥哥要求看看他写的文章他就完了。

半藏的表情没有变化。他“嗯”了一声就看向别处。

他不可能信源氏想当记者的。半藏在谋划着什么，只是Gabe还猜不出来。

“很好。”岛田先生说，“你打算到新闻机构工作吗？”

“目前只是博客。”Jesse说，“想先做一个作品集。我写些旅游日志和专栏文章，选举期间我发了很多文章。至于那种侦探纪实报道？呃，大概不会写。”

“就是个写闲话的。”半藏的音量只能让在Jesse身旁的Gabe勉强听见。

Jesse突然僵住，上扬的嘴角抽搐。“好咯，不是所有人都能上豪华的私人学院，读个什么高贵的专业。”

“商业管理和金融双专业。”半藏说，“同时辅修会计和政治学。”

Jesse耸耸肩。“看来是每个孩子长大后的梦想。”

半藏冷笑。“我们之中 _确实_ 有人需要长大。”

Gabe从没见过什么人能那么轻易地惹毛Jesse。

他飞快地看了一眼Jack，确保他没偷偷地另找一个没那么多疯狂朋友的人约会。Jack正在用他诚恳的蓝色大眼睛注视着这场闹剧，Gabe几乎想往他怀里塞些爆米花。

“这么说很没礼貌，哥哥。”源氏插话，中断了半藏和Jesse的角力，“Jesse不是来攻击你的专业的，他是我的朋友而且他在帮我。”

“你说的对，源氏。”半藏向Jesse点了点头，“为我的唐突感到抱歉，McCree先生。或许我们能做些补偿。父亲，你不是很想看看学校的餐饮环境么？或许源氏可以带你参观一下，然后带些食物和饮料给他的导师们，以补偿我们打扰之下耽误的时间。”

源氏横了他哥一眼。“不打扰。他们很高兴能见到你们。”

岛田先生站起身拍了拍源氏的肩膀。“我们突然出现，还占用了他们宝贵的时间。请允许我们请各位吃顿饭。”

“我们已经吃过了。”Gabe说，“但谢谢。”

“那就甜品吧。”半藏回道。

“很好的提议。”岛田先生说，“来，小麻雀，带我逛逛你的学校。”

源氏很不情愿地站起来，愤怒的视线一刻都没离开过他的哥哥。“我相信你会在我的朋友们面前好好表现的，哥哥。”

半藏摆了摆手示意他离开。“我的表现一直都很好。”

“这边走，父亲。”源氏带着他父亲离开，“我们不要离开太久。”

“好了，你真的不用——”Jesse刚开口就被半藏抬手打断了。

“请再等一会儿。”

Gabe挑起一边眉毛，看着源氏和他的父亲走远。这就是半藏的计划吗？让源氏离开？他们一走出视线范围，半藏就将十指相缠的手放到桌面上，看起来就像个准备好恶意收购小集团的CEO。

“先生们，你们不用再演戏了。我很清楚我的弟弟没有上课，他过着花天酒地的生活，没有认真对待自己的学业。”

“这样说你的兄弟可不好。”Jesse双臂环在胸前，挨着椅背。

半藏直接无视了他继续说：“不管源氏给了你们多少钱演这场戏，只要你们把事实告诉我的父亲，我可以给三倍。”

靠。那可能是很大一笔钱。源氏根本没给过Gabe什么东西，他随便编个价格就可以了。操。外快能帮上很多忙。但钱只是个数字，源氏是他的朋友。Gabe可不会出卖朋友给恶魔。半藏几乎没看Jesse一眼，视线一直在Gabe身上徘徊。

Gabe毫不畏惧地看回去，但什么也没说。他才不会对一个混蛋让步。半藏转头看向Jack，嘴角出现了一丝微小的上扬。

“Morrison先生，你有什么要说的吗？”

Gabe瞥向Jack，他看着桌面，在座位上不安地扭动。操。Jack要付学费、房租和账单还要吃饭。他拼死拼活地工作才能支付起开销。而半藏能给他一大笔钱。而且Jack根本不认识源氏，他不欠他一点人情。没有能阻止Jack拿那笔钱的理由。他需要钱，而且就算他拿了，Gabe也不能责怪他什么。

Jack抬头，和Gabe四目相对。那双蓝色的大眼睛让他身体发软。

“我只是想说，”Jack看着半藏说，“……我理解你的担忧，但我觉得你应该对自己的兄弟有点信心。人能给你带来很多惊喜的。”

Gabe真心希望自己值得Jack为他放弃的那一大笔钱。

半藏再次皱起了眉。“我欣赏你们的忠诚，这很难得。”他环视一周，“但是，我认为你们没有意识到你们并不是在帮他，反而是让他往最坏的方向发展。”

Jesse对此嗤之以鼻。

Gabe挑眉。“不这么想。”

半藏继续瞪着他们。“源氏很快就要回家了。他会加入家族企业，他需要有真正的责任心以及对自己的行为负责。你们只是在纵容他逃避必须掌握的知识与技巧。如果他没有好好表现，家族里的长辈会把他赶走。你们三个把我当成敌人，没问题。但我会做一切对源氏最有利的事，别人怎么看我都无所谓。明白吗？”

靠。半藏的话里一点余地都不留。但Gabe明白了他的目的。他也想过很久源氏究竟要怎样才能大学毕业，更别说毕业后的生活了。

“好吧，但我觉得，”Jesse双腿搭到桌面上，向后压着椅子让两只椅脚离地，“源氏的人生是他自己的。你有想过他可能不想加入家族企业么？可能他还有别的愿望和梦想。”

半藏嗤之以鼻。“愿望和梦想不能构筑稳健的基业。那些东西就像流水一样，会把你所有努力搭建在它之上的东西摧毁带走。我只希望源氏能有一个稳定富足的未来。我觉得你们身为他的朋友，应该也是这么想的。”

“确实。”Gabe耸耸肩说，“但我觉得这该让源氏自己做决定。”

“除了他自己，没人能告诉他他一辈子应该做什么。”Jesse补充道，“你过自己的生活，为什么你不让源氏过他的呢？”

Jesse懒散的口音让半藏的眼角抽动了一下。他再次环视他们三个，然后沉默了很长一段时间。“好吧，如果这就是你们的想法的话，那我只能做对我弟弟最好的选择了。”

那听起来更像是一句威胁。Gabe能理解身为哥哥的保护欲，他自己也有两个小妹妹。但想买通他的朋友向父母告发？这真的很下作。

“我们回来了。”源氏打破了他们之间的紧绷。

“真快啊。”半藏随意地说。

“食堂挺小的。”岛田先生边放下手中放满蛋糕的餐盘边说，“我希望你们在校外有更多食物和娱乐可供选择。”

“有啊。”源氏坐下，向他的父亲保证，“我哥没有让你们不舒服吧？”他问道，四处浏览大家的反应。

Jesse耸耸肩。“没。”

Gabe看到半藏的眼角又再为Jesse的口音抽动，忍不住笑了出来。“没有。我们只是更深入地了解了对方。”

“那就好。”源氏说，“我知道他有些时候 _很霸道_ 。”

“没什么大不了的。”Jack说，“他只是很担心你，有这么热心的哥哥真好。”

半藏紧锁的眉头稍稍放松，而源氏感到更安心。

“这两个孩子很不同。”岛田先生说，“但他们深爱着彼此。他们小时候像对连体婴一样，一起吓唬老师、从家里偷偷溜出去，他们还吓跑了一大堆保姆。那时他们可亲密了，但今时不同往日。”

半藏和源氏的脸都红了。

“大概是因为他们离太远了。我敢肯定只要源氏回家，他们就会和以前一样是彼此最好的朋友。”

“可能正是这样，父亲。”半藏说，“源氏和我需要多呆在一起。”

源氏露出了一个Gabe从未见过的表情，困惑和审视揉杂在一起。“我们呆在一起很长时间了。”他说。

半藏摇摇头。“这几年不是了，我们应该纠正这个错误。”他转而面对他的父亲说，“父亲，我已经决定了，我要申请转学到源氏学校，越快越好。”

“ _什么！_ ”源氏瞪了双眼，脱口而出。

Gabe和Jack面面相觑。噢好了。他们真的应该捧着爆米花看戏了。

“别胡说，哥哥。你已经大四了，你不能转学的。”

“你会这么做确实很奇怪，半藏。”岛田先生抚弄着下巴上精心修理过的山羊胡说，“你马上就能成为荣誉毕业生[4]了，为什么现在突然转学？”

“我知道，但出国留学会对我有很大帮助。我能获得在国内学不到的经验，而且我在考虑是否考取研究生院，这能让我决定是否应该在加入家族前继续深造。”

“但这是 _我的_ 学校！”源氏急切地说。

“没错。我很高兴能和你上同一所大学。或许我还可以加入你的学习小组。”

“但你没法在这么短时间内找到房子！”源氏据理力争，“这个学期已经开始了！”

“我当然会和你一起住在我们父亲支付的那套公寓里。”

“哇哦。”Jesse让那两只悬空的椅脚落地，“源氏已经有一个室友了，那间公寓只有两个房间，没地方给你住。”

半藏冷酷地瞪了Jesse一眼。“那我建议你赶紧搬走，我这周内就会搬进去。”

Jack在桌子底下捏了捏Gabe的大腿。Gabe看向他，他显然很开心，就像看肥皂剧那样看着半藏和Jesse。

“没必要这么着急，半藏。“岛田先生说，然后转向Jesse，”请你找一处离学校近一点的房子，花多长时间都不要紧。对你造成不便，我会给你支付前两个月的房租。”

Jesse目瞪口呆，像条被丢在陆地的鱼。他看着源氏，而源氏只是低着头，一言不发。

“那就这么定了。”半藏说着站了起来，“我现在就去行政楼办理转校文件。”他深深地鞠了一躬。“非常高兴能认识你们。我希望很快就能更深入地认识你们。”在他们开口之前，半藏自行转身走开了。

Gabe只能看着他的背影。这一切都发生得太快了。三十分钟前，他还过着他人生中最美妙的约会；而现在，他、源氏和Jesse都被源氏的哥哥打败了，Jesse无家可归，而源氏很快就要进入像在显微镜下一样无微不至的监视中。

“麻雀。”岛田先生说，“你应该跟上你哥哥，他可能需要你带路。”

源氏看向他的父亲。“父亲，能不能请你打消他的念头？这是我的学校，他们是我的朋友。他又变得那么霸道了。他就是要横插一脚到我的生活里！”

“源氏。”

他低下了头。“在，父亲。”

“你哥哥很担心你，我也是。”

“我很好。”源氏坚持道。

“你会觉得他管得太多，但这是半藏关心你的方式。他为了你放弃了很多，你知道吧？”

源氏垂着头。“知道，父亲。”

“很好。我相信只要他看到你不是以前那样了，他就会放松下来回家。”他一只手搭在源氏的肩膀上，“让他瞧瞧你成长了多少，小麻雀。”

“当然了。”源氏站起来，“我会去找他的。我觉得今天的见面也差不多了。我……晚点再见吧我们。”

“好。”Jesse嘟囔着，“我们有太多东西要谈了。”

“父亲？”源氏看见他的父亲没有起身的意图，询问道。

“你先走。”岛田先生说，“我马上去找你们。”

源氏疑惑地看着他。“但——”

岛田先生做了个表情，源氏立马闭上了嘴。

“我在门口等你，带你去行政楼。”源氏说。他在离开前向他们投下了最后一道求助的视线。

岛田先生转身，朝他们三人微笑。Gabe不自在地动了动，要见别人的家长已经很奇怪了，要和他们独处就更奇怪了。

“我肯定你们三个觉得我是个愚蠢的人。”他开口。

“不。”Jack飞快地说，“怎么会呢？”

“我可能不像从前那样了解我的儿子，但我还是知道的。”他微笑着说，“源氏从来都不喜欢传统的学习方式。半藏觉得源氏会屈服于更严的管教，但每个父亲都清楚他的孩子是怎样的人，而源氏有着强大的意志。他就像一匹烈马，强硬的手段只会让他想要挣脱缰绳；但如果有一个马群能牵制他，把他引导向正确的道路，他会明白有很多东西是值得学习的。”

“我懂你的比喻，但我也不明白你的意思。”Jesse说，“如果你不介意的话，你究竟想说什么？”

“你们就是源氏的马群，你们去哪，他就会去哪；你们所认同和否定的事物，他都会用心记住。”他再次捋了捋胡子，“半藏觉得他的小计谋会让他的弟弟认真起来，但我害怕以源氏的性子，这只会加大他俩之间的嫌隙。”

Gabe眯起了眼。“如果你早知道半藏有这个打算，为什么不阻止他？”

岛田先生轻笑。“如果一个父亲告诉他刚愎自用的孩子们不要做什么，那就等于说叫他们做所有他想避免他们做的事。不行的。他们必须自己做决定然后承担结果。我插手会非常打击他们的自信心，尤其现在他们的根基还不稳，但这不意味着我不会给他们更好的道路或是更明确的指示。”

“你想我们帮你帮助他们？”Jack问。

岛田先生点了点头。“是的，Morrsion先生。我很感谢。”

“那我们该怎么做？”Gabe问，“倒不是说我同意你说的。”他真的不想帮半藏任何一个忙。

“源氏尊重你们，听你们的话，就算你们不这么想。他会很努力地让他爱着的人们开心。如果你们都去学习，他也会去。至于半藏……”

“他可太厉害了。”Jesse轻蔑地说，“抱歉。”

“半藏这几年来很严肃。”岛田先生继续说，“他太过看重结果而忽视了过程的乐趣。他嘴上说着经验的重要性，但却尽最大可能不去体验。我同意他说的这次经历会对他很有帮助，但会是以他意想不到的方式。我觉得你们三个也会是他成长的关键。”

“你希望我们做他的朋友。”Gabe说。他不可能对那个史上最糟糕的挡着他做爱的男人友好的。

“半藏没有朋友。但他和他的弟弟一样，会努力让身边的人开心。我只想请求你们给他一个机会表现自己。”

Jesse发着牢骚而Gabe耸了耸肩。

“我觉得我们可以做到。”Jack点了点头。

岛田先生愉快地笑了。“谢谢你。很高兴知道我的孩子们有你们这些优秀的年轻人关照着。”他站了起来，向他们浅浅地鞠了一躬。“下次再见。”

语毕，他便转身离开了。他一走出视线范围，Jesse就转过来看着Gabe。

“你敢信半藏那个混蛋吗？”他就像毒蛇吐信，“突然出现就觉得自己可以说我们撒谎还把我从我家里赶出去？”

“说实话，”Jack说，“我们确实在撒谎。”

“这不是重点。顺说，演得好。”

Jack模仿了个鞠躬的动作。

“但他问题更大！他觉得自己可以控制自己的弟弟吗？这不对。”

“他是个混蛋。”Gabe说，“但……他确实有道理。我的意思是，你有见过源氏在学习吗？”

“和我无关。和你们也没关系。源氏想怎么过就怎么过，这是他的人生。半藏不能强迫他过他想要的生活。”

“他毕业之后能做什么？”Gabe问。

Jesse横了他一眼。“你站 _他_ 那边？”

“不可能。”Gabe摇摇头，“但，或许如果我们能让源氏来上一段时间课，半藏会更快走人。这是我们的目的，不是吗？”

“嗯。”Jesse有一下没一下地摸着脸颊上的须根说，“让他快点滚蛋，这就是计划。我想要回我棒到飞起的公寓。”

“你可以先和我住。”Gabe说，“但你得睡沙发。”

“谢了， _amigo_ 。”Jesse心不在焉地答道。

Jesse现在不太妙，Gabe从没见过他这样。刚刚发生了很糟糕的事，但Jesse是那种不会接受事情逆他意的人。不过半藏真的让他很抓狂，Gabe不能在这种情况下抛下他最好的朋友。

“嘿，Jack，能和你谈谈么？”他瞥了一眼Jesse，“就我俩？”

“没问题。”Jack站起来，跟着Gabe走到远离桌子、对话无法被听到的地方。

“糟了，我都不知道怎么开始讲好。”一独处Gabe便开口道。他停下来看着Jack。“就……谢谢你做的一切。你根本不认识源氏，但你救了他，你可能都想不到。”

“很好玩啊。”Jack说着露出了一个让Gabe的膝盖发软的微笑，“我觉得自己像个间谍。”

“但你没必要这么做，而且半藏真的有点混蛋。”他甚至不知道该怎么用语言表达Jack让他感到的所有情感，“还有谢谢你拒绝了他。我知道你需要那笔钱，我说不出这对我意义有多大。”

“好吧。”Jack伸手抓住了Gabe的手。“我们之间的……我觉得它比钱更重要，你懂吗？”

电流顺着Gabe的脊椎疾驰而下，这和当他看到Jack看着他背诵莎士比亚时的感觉一模一样。

“你也感受到了吗？”Jack灿烂地笑了。

Gabe想要永远沐浴在他的光之下。“是的。”他叹了口气垂下视线，“这让我更，更难开口了。但我得结束我们的约会了。”他抬起头来，希望他的请求能通过眼睛传达出去，“Jesse现在很糟。他没地方住，而且这学期才刚开始。我得看着他别出事，还有住进我那儿。”

Jack抬起Gabe的手并亲吻了他的指节。“完全理解。不能重色轻友。”

“你不是。”Gabe说，“你很棒，人好又有耐心，还很擅长接吻。我真的想给你留个好印象。”

“你做到了。”Jack捏着他的手，“你的忠诚打动了我。Jesse和源氏能交到你这么个朋友实在太幸运了。”他微笑，“我希望有一天也会有人对我这么忠诚。”

“我们究竟什么时候才有时间再来一次？”Gabe小声说。

“再来？”Jack咯咯笑。“你在说什么？这次约会超棒。我做完了作业，还学了西语里前五个字母。我见到了你的朋友，还看了一集现场版的肥皂剧。Reyes先生，这是我有过的最棒的学习约会。”他半眯着眼靠近他，“也是最好的前戏之一。”

Gabe咬住下唇。“我无比希望能回到那一步。”

“我也是。”Jack靠过来，在Gabe脸颊上留下一个轻柔的吻。“但你得带Jesse走，让他感觉好点。我可以等。”

“不想让你等。我们都那么忙，我怕没时间再约会了。”

“我们只是需要点创意。”他看向Gabe，咧着嘴笑起来，“我星期一和星期三会去健身房，要不你带上Jesse和源氏，在那见面？我们可以一起想办法，我还能介绍我的瑜伽搭档给你认识。”

“等等。”Gabe需要一点时间消化他的话，“你说你教瑜伽是认真的？”

“我不教瑜伽，我有个朋友教，但我很擅长。”小恶魔般的笑容爬满Jack的脸，他故意压低了声音说，“我很柔软哦。”

靠。Jack穿着紧身瑜伽裤，弯着腰翘起屁股，作出下犬式……Gabe很肯定他硬了。他舔了舔嘴唇，想无视Jack缓慢碾磨着自己下唇的动作。“哦？”

“我什么 _姿势_ 都能做。”Jack玩味地说，“但，你已经知道我能有多柔软了。”

“是吗？”他真的有可能在哪天和Jack说话的时候 _不是_ 像个傻子一样吗？

Jack走得更近，让两人的胸膛贴近彼此。“是的。而且我发现了你的舌头能有多灵活。”

Gabe不确定他是因为尴尬还是性奋才红了脸。“是星期五那晚，对不对？”

Jack半合着眼回道：“大概吧。”

“你准备告诉我发生了什么吗？”

Jack咧嘴一笑。“我承诺过。好吧……”他靠过去，将Gabe压在书架上。

兴奋的感觉沿着脊椎冲向大脑。

“你喝得很醉。”Jack压低声线开口，“而且很帅气。看见你在我的椅子上的时候我有点惊讶，但是好的那种，让我变得兴奋和大胆。”

Gabe舔了舔唇，他的嘴突然干得不行。“是吗？”

“嗯。”Jack愉悦地呢喃着，手滑进Gabe的衬衫里，抚摸着他的腹肌，“在我从 _Madame_ 的课上看见你的那一刻起，我就想和你独处。那一晚，你就像是等着我拆包装的礼物。”

那双粗糙的手上下游走，让Gabe无法抑制地发出一声轻轻的呻吟。

“在你意识到那是我时的表情，”Jack用那个低沉且稍稍沙哑的声音继续说，让Gabe难耐地扭动，“非常可爱。我在我的椅子上见过很多喝醉的男人，我知道他们的想法能有多下流。但你？你在担心我的想法，你不想我们的关系变得奇怪。你这么在意我的想法，我很感动，让我觉得我不只是待出售的一块肉。”

“你不是。”Gabe说。他本不该这么简单地复述，但目前他大脑里的血液全部奔往了下面。

“我想告诉你我有多想和你独处。”Jack的双手往上，按着Gabe的胸肌。

Gabe咬住下唇，挣扎着控制住自己。

“所以，我给了你我最好的一支舞。”Jack笑咧了嘴。

“哦-噢？”Gabe控制不住音高。

“Hmm。”Jack捏了捏Gabe的乳头，微笑着说，“你非常喜欢，还给了我些别的。”

Jack的手指绕着他的乳头打圈，Gabe轻声抽气。操！他怎么不知道他的乳头这么敏感。

Jack贴到Gabe的脸上，嘴唇摩擦着他的。“你看，我就是这样向前靠然后你……”

Gabe觉得他马上就会爆炸或者高潮，或者两者一起。“嗯？”

Jack狡猾地笑了。“抱歉。我得结束了。”

Gabe盯着他。“什么？”

“提前结束约会，提前结束故事。抱歉。这是规矩。”

Gabe不禁张大了嘴。Jack又捏了捏他的乳头让他发出嘶嘶声。

“如果你想听下去，”Jack说，“明天两点左右到健身房找我。如果我们的约会进展顺利的话……”Jack低下头轻轻地吮吸Gabe的喉咙。

Gabe在能捂住嘴之前发出了一声可怜的呜咽。究竟为什么他会被一个火辣的金毛搞得这么可怜？Jack抵着他的喉咙低低地笑着，抬头含住了Gabe的耳朵。

“你今晚的作业，是想象我想着你指奸自己的样子然后在浴室里撸一管。”

“噢， _操_ ……”Gabe猛抽一口气。

Jack捏了捏Gabe的耳垂，玩弄般地拉扯。“这样，我知道你会来的。”

无论发生什么，Gabe都已定会去。“明天。两点。”他肯定得翘课去撸一发，不然他会一直硬着。Jack走开。

“待会儿给你发地址。可能还会发点别的。”

“你……在玩我吗？”他就像Jack手中的面团，毫无还手之力。

Jack朝一边昂起头。“Reyes先生，你是要求我帮你 _撸出来_ 吗？”他的笑容是肉眼可见的恶劣，“我还记得你说过你不是那种人。”

“我不是！”Gabe大叫，“我只是——然后——我的意思是——”

Jack用另一个吻让他闭嘴，长茧的手轻易地解开了Gabe的裤子。

“什——”Gabe试图说话，但所有的词语都溶解在舌头上。

Jack抹开龟头上的前液。“总是想在图书馆里搞点儿什么。”

Gabe的手胡乱地摸索着想抓住些什么，将一本书拨到地上后才好不容易扶住了书架。他忘记了怎么说话，嘴巴只能发出充满愉悦的轻声呻吟。

“这么想要。”Jack呼噜着亲吻Gabe的喉咙，“很久没做了？”

Gabe点点头。他究竟得怎样才能在那只强壮的手环着他的硬物时保持冷静？Jack的动作小心而缓慢，茧子正好摩擦到点上。Gabe整个后背靠到书架上，粗重地呼吸着。靠，操，日，他要——

“我可以现在就走。”Jack沙哑的低语贴着Gabe的脸颊，“但我很贪心。每节课，看到你穿着那些罪恶的紧身短裤我都想要你。”他用力地吮吸，几乎能Gabe的脖子上留下一个印子。

Gabe希望真的留下了。

“那么大。”Jack低沉地哼鸣，越来越多的前液流下润滑着抽动的勃起，他手上的动作也越来越快，“听说大部分的男芭蕾都会撑满他们的短裤。”

Gabe笑咧了嘴。“我的偶尔会影响到我跳舞。”

“我可不会抱怨。”Jack用力一捏。

Gabe像是抓住救命稻草一样紧紧地抓着架子。“操！Jack！我——”他话都没说完就射了出来。

Gabe还沉浸在快感中颤抖，Jack抬起沾满白浊的手，慢慢地将大拇指伸进口中，用他柔软的粉色舌头舔了个干净。

“我操……”Gabe喘着气，看着Jack像只猫一样舔干净了自己的手，自始至终他们的目光都没离开过彼此。

“满意了吗，Reyes先生？”Jack以一副公事公办的口吻问道。然而这只会让他看起来更火辣。

Gabe点了点头。“非常满意，Morrison先生。”这之后很长一段时间内他都会靠这次记忆来自慰。

Jack将Gabe的家伙塞回裤子里。“你大概想去趟厕所。”他随意地说着，就像刚刚什么都没发生，“我去收拾一下东西，介意我带个三明治走吗？”

Gabe只剩下了点头这个技能。如果Jack在这时候问他能不能把公寓给他，他也一定会给。

Jack得意地笑起来。“说不出话了？”

Gabe再次点点头。

Jack靠过来给了他一个纯洁的吻。他能在那两瓣唇上尝到自己的味道。

“明天见。”

“对。”Gabe粗声说，“明天。”

“我等你。”Jack的手在他胸前再徘徊了一会儿，才转身往来时的方向走。

Gabe的心脏恨不得在胸腔里跳舞。他用汗湿的手捂着嘴，开始计算距离明天还有多少秒钟。

 

 

 

1 胡萝卜和芹菜棒是美帝人民减肥时吃的。

2 _De_ 与dick发音近似，dick指屌。

3 出自《罗密欧与茱丽叶》，第二幕第二场罗密欧对茱丽叶的告白，译文引自朱生豪先生的译本。

4 荣誉毕业生（graduate with all honors）约等于三好学生。

 

 

Te voy a devolver esto 我要报复你

Me has jodido la cita 你他妈毁了我的约会

Me alegro de haberme entrometido 我很高兴能拦住你和他上床

¿Donde aprendiste eso? 都在哪学的？

Mi hermanita pequeña dio clases de teatro y yo también me apunté 我的小妹妹们要上戏剧班而且我得跟着去

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.还是甜甜哒W太太出品，希望喜欢的各位能去给大大点个赞留个评论呀，笔芯  
> 2.一切萌点都是太太的，一切错误都是我的  
> 感谢beta君 @徒手撕木桩_为美队天天吃土 的辛勤付出  
> 3.对，这篇文也有不可描述的fanart~同样需翻墙，有兴趣可以去看看  
> 画手：Orenjimaru  
> 图：http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/156090477770/reaper76week-day-5-i-cheated-i-was-going-to-draw  
> 4.文中出现的那首歌是Luke Bryan的Country Man  
> 歌词翻译真的很苦手…大家就凑合着看吧orz  
> 5.我要为自己辩护…我翻的时候这篇文是没有第二章的…直到我前天刚刚翻完去吃了个饭回来就就就就多了一章后续【心情见头像【然后愉快吃起了粮【然后直接被齁死了…


End file.
